Escola dos Horrores
by V. Lovett
Summary: Bem-vindo à escola Rukongai! Estamos organizando o melhor baile a fantasia que essa escola já viu! Mas estranhos fenômenos tem ocorrido aqui, o que será que está se passando nesta pacata escola? Título provisório. FICHAS ENCERRADAS - ATUALIZA! -
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

Ichigo estava enrolado no edredom em sua cama. O outono só estava começando e já trazia o típico friozinho que se instalava no começo da manhã e no final da tarde. E esse friozinho estimulava a sua vontade de ficar na cama e dormir o dia inteiro. Lutando contra a sua vontade, pegou o relógio na cabeceira. Já era quase sete e meia, o que significava que estaria atrasado de novo.

- Droga! – e se levantou da cama com um pulo.

Tratou de fazer a sua higiene matinal o mais rápido possível. Desceu rápido as escadas, não se importando com o barulho que as suas passadas faziam. Foi direto para a cozinha, onde estava a sua família.

- Good Morning, Ichigo! – cumprimentou o seu pai, escandaloso como sempre. – Pensei que não fosse acordar nunca!

- Ah, me deixa em paz. – respondeu. Ichigo não costumava a ser muito carinhoso, principalmente se tratando de seu pai.

- Ele tem razão, Ichigo. – disse Karin, a sua irmã, segurando uma xícara de café – Quase que eu pedi para ele ir lá te acordar...

- Aposto que ele estava com uma garota ontem, hunf! – cortou Isshin. – Ichigo, seu garanhão! Quem é a namoradinha, hein?

- Não tem garota nenhuma. – disse, com um certo grau de irritação – Eu estava ensaiando com a banda. É só isso.

- Seeei! – e se virou para trás e começou a falar sozinho – Meu filhão! Ainda ontem ele era um garotinho que pedia colo, e hoje ele arrasa os corações das garotinhas do bairro!

Uma veia pulsante se tornou visível na testa de Ichigo.

- Seu velho pervertido... EU JÁ FALEI QUE NÃO ESTAVA COM GAROTA NENHUMA! – e deu um leve soco na cabeça do pai.

- Ahhh, Ichigo! Por que você faz isso com o seu paaai...

Ele não deu ouvidos às reclamações do seu pai. Pegou uma maçã da cesta de frutas e vestiu o seu casaco. Antes que pudesse sair, a sua irmã caçula o chamou:

- Ichigo! Não vai tomar café da manhã? – perguntou Yuzu.

Ele deu de ombros.

- 'Tô sem fome, e além do mais estou atrasado. Já vou indo.

- O seu almoço! – o chamou novamente. Ela entregou o seu almoço amarrado em uma trouxinha – Coloquei os onigiris que o Renji gosta. Divida com os seus amigos!

Ele revirou os olhos. Se dividisse com os seus amigos, tinha certeza que comeriam tudo de uma vez. Arrumou a sua gravata de qualquer jeito, não ligava para as formalidades da escola.

Despediu-se de sua família e rumou até a escola.

Por sorte, o seu professor ainda não havia chegado, pois quando abriu a porta da sala, se deparou com a bagunça que sempre ficava a turma antes da aula. Foi até a sua carteira e não foi surpresa ao ver um garoto com longas madeixas ruivas sentado justamente em cima dela.

- Resolveu acordar, Ichigo?

- Sinceramente, Renji, como você consegue acordar cedo mesmo passando a madrugada inteira ensaiando?

Ele sorriu.

- Fácil. Você já viu a gritaria que é a minha casa logo de manhã?

- Tá, tá... agora sai da minha cadeira.

Renji se levantou com um pulo, ainda rindo da expressão sonolenta do amigo.

- Cadê o Hisagi? – perguntou Ichigo.

- O nosso garoto prodígio dos esportes? Tá ali atrás, rodeado de garotas como sempre...

Hisagi Shuuhei era simplesmente o melhor atleta da escola. Era bom no basquete, futebol, tênis, natação e atletismo, por isso era conhecido como 'garoto prodígio dos esportes', e também era por esse motivo que estava sempre rodeado de garotas. Tinha até um fã clube! Não que ele ligasse para esse tipo de coisa, não fazia o tipo galanteador. Tinha algumas cicatrizes no rosto e no braço, por culpa dos esportes, e isso fazia as garotas gostarem mais ainda dele. Renji não entendia como elas gostavam das cicatrizes de Hisagi mas não gostavam de suas tatuagens. Ele não admitia, mas morria de inveja dele nesse aspecto.

Hisagi se livrou do amontoado de garotas que lhe faziam perguntas inúteis para se juntar aos seus amigos.

- E aí, Ichigo? – cumprimentou simplesmente.

- Você não se cansa disso não? – apontando com olhos para as garotas.

- Canso, mas elas não me deixam em paz!

Renji tentou cortar o assunto.

- Vocês ouviram o que as garotas aqui da sala estão pensando em fazer? – mas ele não deu tempo para os seus amigos responderem – Um baile a fantasia de Halloween!

Ichigo cruzou os braços e fez um 'tsc' com a boca.

- Não vai dar certo.

- E por que você acha isso? – perguntou Hisagi.

- Para organizar uma festa não precisa só da aprovação do Diretor Yamamoto como também do Grêmio Estudantil.

- E daí? – quis saber o ruivo.

- E daí que duvido que o Kuchiki ia aprovar uma coisa dessas!

Renji cruzou os braços, mal-humorado.

- 'Tô de saco cheio desse Kuchiki Byakuya já! – resmungou.

- Ele é o presidente do grêmio, o que podemos fazer? – Hisagi deu de ombros.

Renji começou a esfregar as mãos com um olhar sonhador.

- Imagina só! Garotas fantasiadas!

- Pervertido... – Hisagi riu da expressão do seu amigo, que estampava um sorrido pervertido no rosto.

- Só mesmo aquele desgraçado do Kuchiki para cortar a minha onda!

Não muito longe dali, Byakuya espirrou. Estranho, já que ele não estava gripado e nem tinha alergia a nada. Olhou para o relógio. Não só o seu professor estava atrasado como os seus dois melhores amigos também: Ichimaru Gin e Shiba Kaien. Gostaria de ter ficado na sala de reuniões do grêmio estudantil por mais tempo, mas não queria estragar o seu histórico perfeito com um atraso. Sem falar que era sempre assediado nos corredores.

Era um dos garotos mais cobiçados da família trabalhava com flores, era a maior distribuidora do Japão, era muito rica e também muito tradicional. Andava sempre bem arrumado, com o uniforme impecável e com os cabelos negros presos em um pequeno rabo de cavalo. Era presidente do grêmio estudantil, afinal. Precisava manter a boa aparência.

A porta da sala abriu bruscamente, torceu para que fosse logo o professor, mas não sabe se decepcionou ao ver que era Gin com o seu habitual sorriso estampado na face.

- Yo, Byakuya! – ele exclamou chegando perto do seu amigo. – Bom dia! – falou se espreguiçando. – Nossa, eu to morto!

- Foi a outra festa ontem? – perguntou, despreocupado.

- Sabe muito bem que sim! Eu te chamei para ir comigo, mas o Sr. certinho não aceitou...

- Eu preciso manter a minha integridade.

- Você quer dizer: preciso manter a imagem de bom moço para a família, não é isso?

Ele não respondeu.

- Qual é! Eu sei que você é doido para dar umas escapulidas! E o seu amigo Gin aqui pode te ajudar! Não é, Kaien? – ele olhou a sua volta e se deu conta de quem estava faltando – Cadê o Kaien?

Byakuya deu de ombros, quando, quase por magia, Kaien entrou na sala com um olhar acabado.

- Falando no diabo...

O moreno jogou a mochila de qualquer jeito na mesa e se esparramou na cadeira.

- A noite foi boa ontem, não foi Kaien? – perguntou dando uma cotovelada nele.

- Me deixa, Gin, to morrendo de dor de cabeça...

Mas ele ignorou.

- Eu tava falando para o Byakichi-chan que ele precisa sair mais, essa família tá sufocando ele! Que tal hoje a noite, hein?

Kaien esqueceu de sua dor de cabeça e começou a rir.

- Hoje a noite? Tá maluco, Gin? Em plena segunda-feira!

Byakuya que se mantinha quieto, se pronunciou:

- O meu avô ia me matar e além do mais, tem reunião do Grêmio hoje!

Gin cruzou os braços e balançou a cabeça.

- Esse Grêmio Estudantil... outra inutilidade...

Byakuya ia protestar, mas se calou ao ver a figura loira do seu professor entrando na sala de aula.

- Yare, yare... Desculpe-me pelo atrasado – disse o Professor Urahara, atrasado como sempre. – Mas bem, vamos começar a aula?

Gin se manteve quieto e se dirigiu ao seu lugar. Kaien tentou se recompor para tentar prestar atenção na aula. Byakuya lançou um olhar mortal em direção a Gin, que continuava sorrindo daquele jeito maníaco de sempre.

- AAAAH!

A aula teria começado tranqüilamente, quando o vidro da janela foi quebrado bruscamente por uma pedra sendo arremessada do lado de fora. Os cacos voaram para todos os lados, atingido alguns alunos que estavam por perto. Gritos de dor e de susto ecoaram pela sala. Logo em seguida, o local estava um caos total. O professor Urahara tentava controlar os alunos. Felizmente a pedra não atingira ninguém. Byakuya se levantou do seu lugar rapidamente para tentar acalmar as garotas histéricas.

Foi quando viu que na pedra arremessada estava enrolado um papel. Pegou o papel, estava nele escrito os dizeres:

"_Preparem-se. O show de horrores vai começar."_

**N/a: **Aeeew, acabou o prólogo xD. Desculpe por enrolar, mas é que era necessário e.e (ou não). Essa fanfic será de fichas. An, como assim D:? Ou seja, vocês inscreverão suas personagens para participar da minha fan fic ;D. Mais detalhes e modelos sobre as fichas no próximo capítulo ;D.


	2. Inscrições

Então, meu povo, essa fan fic será uma UA, ou seja Universo Alternativo. Não se passará no mesmo universo de Bleach ;D, ou seja, se eu quiser colocar shinigamis, arrancares e humanos estudando numa mesma escola eu posso xD. Agora, mais detalhes para quem quiser se inscrever ^^

A história gira em torno de um baile à fantasia que irá acontecer no Halloween, só que antes desse baile, estranhos fenômenos sobrenaturais começa a acontecer na escola O: O que será que está acontecendo?

**Fichas de Inscrição**

Aqui está o modelo de ficha ;D

**Nome: **(de preferência japonês, por favor, avisem se a ordem é a oriental ou ocidental)

**Idade: **

**Turma: **

**Aparência: **(não vou fazer restrição para aparência, então se vocês quiserem fazer uma personagem de cabelos verdes e um olho de cada cor, tá na boa para mim ;D. Afinal, em anime você pode ter a aparência que quiser ò_ó)

**Personalidade: **(por favor, escrevam só a personalidade, não precisam escrever a história de suas personagens, não pretendo me aprofundar muito nessas coisas -.-)

**Preferências: **(do que ela gosta, quais são seus hobbys, comida, algum vício e essas coisas assim)

**Odeia: **(o que ela não gosta)

**Desempenho escolar: **(como ela age na sala, se dorme nas aulas, se presta atenção, se é boa aluna..., quais são as matérias em que é boa...)

**Clube: **(se faz parte de algum clube na escola, ou gangue, ou time de algum esporte)

**Fantasia: **(terá um baile a fantasia na fic, então é melhor cada um dizer que fantasia gostaria de usar, se não quiser dizer agora pode deixar em branco, mas se até na hora em que eu postar não tiver nada, eu que decidirei :D)

**Com quem quer ficar: **(com qual personagem você gostaria de fazer par e me por quê. Me dêem bons motivos por favor òó)

**Curiosidade: **(implementei agora XD. Caso você queria deixar algum fato curioso sobre a sua personagem...)

**Exemplo de ficha _(ou seja, a minha xD)_**

Nome: Abarai Natsumi

Idade: 16 anos

Turma: 2° ano

Aparência: Cabelos rosa chiclete repicados até um pouco abaixo dos ombros, uma franja reta cobrindo as suas sobrancelhas e óculos quadrados de aro grosso preto, olhos castanhos. Baixa, nem gorda nem magra, sem 'atrativos' (bunda, peito, pernas...), pele branca e bochechas coradas.

Personalidade: Uma pessoa bem alegre que gosta de falar muito e ajudar as pessoas. Infelizmente, herdou da família Abarai o hábito de falar alto, rir alto por qualquer besteira, xingar muito e se estressar facilmente. Quando está irritada, tende a ir para cima da pessoa querendo briga (assim como o seu primo Renji). Como é muito protetora e ciumenta, tende a arranjar briga com qualquer um que injuriar os seus amigos. Quando não está arranjando briga, costuma a ser agradável com as pessoas que a rodeiam.

Preferências: Chicletes, doces, morangos, toy art (carrega vários chaveiros em sua mochila). Adora uma boa história de ficção e suspense, também gosta de livros antigos e sempre carrega um livrinho de bolso consigo.

Odeia: Que gritem com ela, que gritem com os seus amigos, quem falem mal dos seus bichinhos de pelúcia que ela mesma faz e silêncio entre duas pessoas.

Desempenho escolar: É boa somente nas matérias de Literatura, História e Japonês. Costuma a ler os seus livrinhos e mangás durante a aula.

Clube: Clube da Costura e gosta de assistir aos ensaios do Clube de Teatro

Fantasia: Ainda não pensei ¬¬'. Provavelmente Rainha de Copas

Com quem quer ficar: Kenzai Ryusei *o*. Por que ele é um cara muito inseguro que está sempre preocupado com a turma e ocupado com alguma coisa, ela é uma pessoa bastante agitada que gosta de falar. Acho que a Natsumi pode fazer ele deixar de ser um pouco tímido e ajudá-lo a se introsar mais com as pessoas ;D.

Curiosidade: É prima de Abarai Renji, apesar dos dois não se parecerem muito (só na personalidade). Não é muito agarrada com ele, mas gosta de assistir os ensaios de sua banda.

**Lista de personagens que você pode ficar**

**Kurasoki Ichigo**, tem 16 anos, está no 2° ano. Finge está sempre despreocupado com tudo, mas é muito atencioso e gosta de proteger as pessoas que gosta. É guitarrista de sua banda. Gosta de garotas que sabem se expressar e de personalidade forte.

**Hisagi Shuuhei**, tem 16 anos, está no 2° ano. É a estrela dos esportes na escola, e por causa disso está sempre rodeado de garotas. Faz parte do time de tênis, basquete, futebol, natação e atletismo. É baterista de sua banda. Gosta de garotas que não fique em cima dele o tempo todo.

**Abarai Renji**, tem 16 anos, está no 2° ano. É muito rebelde e escandoloso, está sempre batendo de frente com Grimmjow. As suas notas são péssimas e não sabe controlar a sua língua. Gosta de qualquer tipo de garota, mas tem preferências por as que têm personalidade forte.

**Izuru Kira**, tem 15 anos, está no 1° ano. É muito tímido e inseguro, mas adora ir nos ensaios da banda dos seus amigos. Faz parte do clube de xadrez. Gosta de garotas calmas e delicadas que não seja escandalosa.

**Uryuu Ishida**, tem 16 anos, está no 2° ano. É muito quieto, costuma a ser ríspido com as pessoas e demonstrar a sua afeição destratando os seus amigos, mas na verdade presa muito a amizade. Faz parte do clube de costura e tem uma das melhores notas da sala. Gosta de garotas que não fale muito e que seja prendada.

**Grimmjow Jeagerjaques**, tem 16 anos, está no 2° ano. É um bad boy e está sempre envolvido em alguma briga. Assim como Renji, não tem papas na língua, e vive brigando com este e com Ichigo. Faz parte de uma gangue. Gosta de garotas atiradas. Curiosidade: nasceu na França.

**Ulquiorra Schifer**, tem 16 anos, está no 2° ano. Fala ainda menos que Ishida. Está sempre ignorando tudo que acontece a sua volta. Gosta de ficar sozinho, apesar de está sempre andando com Grimmjow. Faz parte do clube de leitura. Gosta de garotas que calmas e que tenha um bom papo. Curiosidade: nasceu na Espanha.

**Kenzaki Ryuzei**, tem 16 anos, está no 2° ano. É muito inseguro, quase chega a gaguejar as vezes. Nunca beijou uma garota antes. É representante da turma. Gosta de garotas inteligentes.

**Hitsugaya Toushiro**, tem 14 anos, está no 9° ano. Está sempre estressado, não gosta que o irritem e falem sobre a altura dele. Faz parte do clube de kendô para aliviar a raiva. Gosta de garotas calmas que não o irritem. Curiosidade: é sobrinho do professor Ukitake.

**Yamada Hanatorou**, tem 14 anos, está no 9° ano. Também é meio tímido e inseguro, adora cuidar das pessoas e sempre educado com todo mundo. Faz parte do clube de artes. Gosta de garotas que saibam conversar.

**Kuchiki Byakuya**, tem 18 anos, está no 3° ano. É sempre muito frio, não é muito de conversar, só com os seus amigos Gin e Kaien. Não gosta de esportes e lugares barulhentos. É rico e muito popular entre as garotas. É presidente do grêmio estudantil. Gosta de garotas calmas, que não falem muito e que fique dando em cima dele.

**Ichimaru Gin**, tem 18 anos, está no 3° ano. É muito festeiro e alegre, está sempre arrumando algo para se divertir. Gosta de falar o tempo inteiro e contar piadas. Não faz parte de nenhum clube. Gosta de garotas 'formosas'.

**Shiba Kaien**, tem 17 anos, está no 3° ano. Gosta de fazer nada, está sempre dormindo debaixo de alguma árvore. Adora crianças e sair para se divertir. Faz parte do clube de kendô. Gosta de garotas espontâneas, que não grite e seja o oposto da sua irmã.

Então, você pode escolher um desses moços aí para ser seu par ;D, Se quiser algum personagem de bleach que esteja fora desta lista, pode escolher ^^, eu acho que esses daí seriam os mais procurados :3.

Kenzaki Ryuzei está TOTALMENTE reservado para MIM xD. Ele, para quem não sabe, é o garoto de olhos azuis do filler do novo capitão *o*. Acho que ninguém vai querer ele mesmo, então eu posso reservar xD.

**Mais algumas coisas:**

**1 - **Quem quiser ser 'parente' de algum personagem, eu não tenho objeções. Só antes, verifiquem se outra pessoa não já se inscreveu primeiro. Eu não quero ver trilhões de irmãs do Byakuya, mas bilhões de primas do Ichigo ¬¬'.

**2 – **Os professores não serem 'escolhíveis' como par. Por que? Porque daria muito trabalho para mim xD. Os professor são: Ukitake, Urahara, Yoruichi, Shunsui, Kenpachi, Tousen, Aizen, Komamura e... E mais alguns capitães de bleach que eu não lembro o nome agora ¬¬' O Diretor é o Diretor Yamamoto.

**3 – **Estou precisando de personagens que queiram preencher a vaga de: **Vocalista da banda do Ichigo, Vice-representante de turma (2° ano) **e **Vice-presidente do Grêmio **(deve ter 17/18 anos) e **Representante ou Vice da turma do 1° e 3° ano **(lembrando que as personagens que se habilitarem para representantes devem ser responsáveis e bem educadas). E gostaria que uma personagem fosse **neta do diretor**. Eu tinha planos para a trama, mas preciso de uma neta para o Dir. Yamamoto :D.

E mais uma coisa: estou precisando de uma co-autora. Não beta-reader e sim co-autora xD. Quando eu sair das férias, não vou poder entrar sempre para atualizar então preciso de alguém para me ajudar com a história e as postagens da fic. Quem se habilita, favor deixar o MSN \o/

Beijo e tchau \o/ E se inscrevam ò.Ó


	3. Chapter 3

Abarai Natsumi entrou como um furacão na sala de aula do segundo ano. Assim como o seu primo Renji, costumava a ser um pouco escandalosa, mesmo quando não tinha a intenção. Correu até o seu grupo de amigas que conversava animadamente: Chiharu Asuka e Katsumi Ren.

- GENTE! Vocês ficaram sabendo? – perguntou a garota de cabelos rosados.

- Do que? – perguntou Ren sem muito interesse. Esta tinha os cabelos brancos e repicados na altura do queixo, e um piercing no lábio inferior. Ren e Natsumi não tinham absolutamente nada a haver uma com a outra, mas, misteriosamente, se davam bem de uma maneira espantosa.

- Da pedra que jogaram na sala do 3° ano A!

- Ah... isso. – Ren revirou os olhos como se a notícia não fosse nada de mais.

- Eu também já estava sabendo... – pronunciou pela primeira vez Asuka. Ela era uma garota meio quieta, só se abria mais com as suas amigas. Tem longos cabelos negros até a altura da cintura e olhos igualmente negros. – O Kaien já tinha me contado... – e ficou levemente corada.

Asuka e Kaien namoraram por um breve tempo, e ninguém sabia o motivo do término. Agora eles se falavam como amigos, mas toda vez que ela comentava algo sobre ele, se sentia um tanto desconfortável e corava logo a seguir. Ren e Natsumi tentavam não falar muito sobre ele, pois sabiam da reação da amiga.

- Nossa, até a Chibis já sabe. Por que eu sou sempre a última a saber de tudo? – resmungou Natsumi.

- Porque você é baka. – respondeu Ren com a maior naturalidade do mundo.

- QUEM VOCÊ TÁ CHAMANDO DE BAKA AQUI, SUA... SUA... BAKA!

Mas Ren a ignorou.

- Quem pode ter feito uma coisa dessas, hein?

Natsumi deu de ombros.

- Sei lá, eu sei que o Presidente do Grêmio ficou uma fera com aquilo. Está tão irritado que até as suas fãs estão com medo de chegar perto dele hoje...

Ren não teve o mínino pudor ao soltar uma alta gargalhada com o comentário da amiga. Levou a mão à barriga para tentar suprimir a dor no estômago que a risada proporcionava.

- Do que ela está rindo? – cochichou Asuka.

- Sei lá, também não entendi. – respondeu a de cabelos rosa.

Ren começou a enxugar os olhos, que lacrimejava de tanto que ela ria.

- HAHAHAHA! Desculpa... – tentou se recompor – Imagina a CARA do Kuchiki. Eu gostaria de ter visto esta cena!

Natsumi fechou a cara numa expressão nada satisfeita.

- Não vejo nada de engraçado nisso. Esqueceu que para a nossa festa ser aprovada, precisamos do consentimento do Presidente do Grêmio?

- E daí? – perguntou a de cabelos brancos.

- E daí que ele nunca vai aprovar uma festa se estiver irritado desse jeito...

- Alguém falou em festa?

Não se sabe como e quando Grimmjow chegou ali. Ele estava atrás de Ren, com um sorriso pervertido estampado no rosto. Os seus cabelos azuis estavam bagunçados como sempre, a sua camisa estava metade desabotoada, deixando parte do peitoral bem desenvolvido à mostra, e nem se preocupara em fazer um laço na gravata.

- O que você quer, hein, Grimmjow? - perguntou Ren visivelmente irritada.

- Nada... eu só estava admirando a beleza dessas três garotas aqui na minha frente...

- Vai admirar outra beleza em outro lugar, faz o favor? – disse Ren ríspida.

Ele riu, malicioso.

- Eu adorava admirar a sua beleza todo dia depois da aula, Ren, minha querida. Mas você me abandonou... Agora tenho que admirar aqui... – disse brincando com os seus cabelos.

Ela começou a apertar os punhos, tentando controlar a sua raiva.

- Eu saí dessa vida, Grimmjow. E já disse que não vou voltar!

Ele parou de brincar com os seus cabelos. Desde que Ren saíra da sua gangue de delinqüentes, ele tentava convencê-la a voltar. Claro, era inútil. Parece que Ren realmente estava disposta a se tornar uma boa menina.

Toda vez que tocava nesse assunto, parecia que ela pularia no seu pescoço à qualquer momento e o enforcaria. Resolveu perguntar logo o que queria:

- Vocês por acaso viram o Ulquiorra por aí?

Ren não respondeu e Natsumi deu de ombros. Só Asuka se pronunciou.

- Ele estava na biblioteca e disse que queria falar com você.

- Argh, biblioteca. – deu uma pequena careta. – Então eu vou lá meninas. Tchau.

E as deixou, Natsumi e Asuka sem entender nada e Ren com uma expressão furiosa.

Fazia já algum tempo que Grimmjow tentava algo com Ren. Quando ela entrou para a sua gangue, foi quase uma realização para ele. Uma garota de personalidade forte, sem papas na língua, tão rebelde quanto ele, além de ter um belo corpo, era tudo o que ele queria. Mas para a sua surpresa, ela não queria nada com ele. Nunca caiu em nenhuma de suas cantadas e sempre se esquivou das suas investidas. Conquistar aquela garota virou uma questão de honra, principalmente agora que ela saíra da gangue. Ele não estava apaixonado por ela, só não queria ser mau visto pelos seus amigos.

Estava passando pelo corredor em direção à biblioteca com esses pensamentos na cabeça quando topou de frente com alguém. A garota que esbarrara estava prestes a cair no chão, se ele não a tivesse segurado pelos braços com um movimento rápido.

- Ai, você é idiota? Por que você não olha por onde anda? – reclamou a garota tentando se recompor.

Ela tinha cabelos vermelhos cor-de-sangue na altura dos ombros com as pontas repicadas e uma franja lateral cobrindo parte do seu olho direito. A sua pele tinha uma cor corada, mas o que mais lhe chamava a atenção era o forte lápis preto delineando os seus olhos castanhos, o que lhe dava um aspecto meio punk. E Grimmjow não sabia por quê mas não conseguia desviar os olhos da garota, que o olhava irritada.

- Idiota, eu? Se você não me viu é porque também estava distraída! – retrucou o jovem de cabelos azuis.

- Eu estava mexendo na minha câmera! Você que deveria ter desviado de mim! – aí então viu que a garota segurava uma câmera filmadora nas mãos.

- E quem é maluco de andar mexendo numa câmera por aí?

- Você que é maluco por andar desacordado feito um zumbi por aí!

Ela ainda o encarava, irritada. Uma ruguinha era visível em sua testa, de tanto que apertava as suas sobrancelhas. Grimmjow achou a expressão da menina engraçado, e não pôde se conter ao soltar uma risadinha.

- Está rindo do que? – disse, cerrando os dentes.

- Lain? – ouviu alguém chamando. Grimmjow se virou e viu que quem chamava era uma garota de cabelos negros um pouco acima dos ombros que ele não conhecia.

- Já vou, Tsubaki! – a garota chamada Lain suspirou, logo depois voltou a encará-lo – Dá pra você me soltar?

Grimmjow não havia percebido, mas ainda segurava a menina pelos braços. A soltou rapidamente, que lhe deu um 'Obrigada' num tom sarcástico, e foi embora dando as costas para ele. Jurou ter ouvido a garota morena perguntando à amiga "Quem era aquele cara?". Lembrou-se do que tinha que fazer e continuou o seu caminho até a biblioteca.

A biblioteca era um lugar que realmente não combinava com ele. Lá tudo era muito silencioso e organizado, era a cara de Ulquiorra. Já Grimmjow, um cara rebelde e bagunceiro, odiava toda aquela calmaria e achava aquele silêncio torturante. Tentou entrar sem fazer muito barulho, não queria que a bibliotecária Unohana o expulsasse de lá outra vez. Percorreu as estantes até achar o seu amigo sentado numa mesa concentrando num livro.

- Hey, Ulquiorra! – cumprimentou, se jogando numa cadeira em frente à dele.

Ulquiorra era um rapaz tão pálido que parecia nunca ter visto a luz do sol. Os seus cabelos eram negros e chegavam até a altura do queixo, enquanto os seus olhos são de um verde esmeralda profundo. É sempre frio e sério, gosta de ficar sozinho na biblioteca sem ser incomodado. Ao contrário do seu amigo, o seu uniforme era impecável e a gravata bem feita. Grimmjow nunca entendera como foi ficar amigo de uma pessoa tão oposta à ele.

- Fale mais baixo, por favor, Grimmjow. – respondeu com a sua frieza de sempre, sem tirar os olhos do seu livro.

Ele já estava acostumado a ser tratado assim pelo amigo, sabia que era a sua forma de demonstrar afeição.

- Mas hein, Ulquiorra... – se lembrou da cena no corredor – Você conhece alguma Lain?

Ele levantou a sobrancelha.

- Sakurai Lain, do primeiro ano?

- Sei lá! Eu não sei a série dela...

Ulquiorra suspirou.

- Uma ruiva que usa um quilo de lápis no olho?

- Esta mesmo.

- Minha vizinha. – disse simplesmente, fechando o livro que estava lendo.

- Sua vizinha, é... – Grimmjow deu um sorriso malicioso. O seu amigo não entendeu muito bem por que ele estava perguntando sobre ela, afinal, Lain não fazia lá o seu tipo.

- Interessado? – perguntou.

- Hunf, interessado? Naquela magrela? – e começou a rir como se Ulquiorra tivesse contado uma piada.

- Então por que perguntou?

Ele deu de ombros.

- Eu topei com ela no corredor. Garotinha atrevida... Teve a ousadia de me chamar de idiota!

Ulquiorra não estava entendendo nada. Grimmjow só lhe perguntava sobre alguma garota quando tinha algum interesse. Não perguntava a toa sobre alguém, só quando queria bater em algum desafortunado.

Deu de ombros, aquilo era assunto para outra hora.

- Não foi para isso que lhe chamei aqui.

Grimmjow bufou.

- Então o que foi?

Ulquiorra assumiu uma postura mais séria do que a normal. Apertou as sobrancelhas, levemente aborrecido, e quando ele tinha essa expressão, era porque algo realmente sério acontecera. E até Grimmjow, um delinqüente assumido, ficava com um pouco de medo do amigo quando ele estava assim.

- Você ficou sabendo do incidente na sala do 3° ano A, não ficou?

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Fiquei, e daí?

- Você... tem alguma coisa a ver com isso?

Ele fez um 'tsc' com a boca, cruzando os braços.

- Dessa vez eu não fiz nada. Eu juro!

Mas Ulquiorra continuava com a mesma seriedade no rosto.

- E eu não sei se foi algum Espada que fez isso, mas eu não fui!

Espada era como se chamava os membros de sua gangue. Ulquiorra não era um membro propriamente dito, mas os conhecia e tinha uma certa autoridade. Quando ele dizia 'não façam isso', eles não discutiam e não faziam. Era quase uma espécie de líder.

Ele suspirou pesadamente.

- Era só isso? – o rapaz de cabelos azuis perguntou.

- Sim.

- Tá, então, 'bora pra sala?

Ulquiorra não respondeu. Somente se levantou, puxou o livro, pôs as mãos nos bolsos e rumou em direção à sala de aula.

**.x.x.x.**

Lain estava sentada em sua cadeira com as mãos apoiadas no rosto, com uma visível expressão de tédio. Ainda pensava no encontrão que tivera com aquele garoto de cabelos azuis. Mas que raiva! Ela sempre andava mexendo na sua câmera e nunca esbarrou e ninguém! Por que ele a segurou para não cair? E por que raios a imagem dele ainda estava na sua cabeça?

- La-Lain? – chamou Tsubaki, a sua amiga, tentando acordá-la dos seus devaneios.

- Hum?

- Erh... hum... O que houve? – ela perguntou, muito insegura. Tsubaki costumava a ser muito tímida e gaguejar as vezes. A timidez era tanta que toda vez que ficava com vergonha, se escondia atrás de alguém mais velho ou atrás de Lain, que como era mais baixa que ela, não adiantava nada.

- Nada. – a ruiva respondeu.

Mas quando se tratava de seus amigos, Tsubaki ficava preocupada e não se deu por vencida:

- Se tivesse acontecido nada, você não estaria assim. Eu te conheço, Lain-chan– ela abaixou o rosto, fazendo a sua franja reta cobrir totalmente os seus olhos – F-foi... foi aquele garoto que você encontrou no corredor, não foi?

Lain suspirou pesadamente e estreitou os olhos.

- Claro que não! Pare de imaginar coisas, Tsubaki!

- Desculpa... – e tentou se esconder na frente do seu cabelo novamente.

Lain se esquecera de quanto à amiga era sensível, por ser muito gentil com as pessoas, costumava a ser magoar facilmente, apesar de tentar não demonstrar. Lain não era o tipo de amiga certa para Tsubaki, já que costuma a ser fria e não demonstrar os seus sentimentos para as pessoas. Talvez tenha sido por isso que se afeiçoara à morena, Tsubaki não se importava com a sua frieza, mostrando-se sempre preocupada com a amiga, não importando o quanto ela era insensível.

- É que... aquele garoto me tirou do sério! – disse, meio que tentando justificar a sua grosseria – Por acaso você o conhece, Tsu-chan?

A morena pôs a mão no queixo, tentando se lembrar.

- Eu não sei o seu nome mas... Ouvi falar que ele é um delinqüente e é uma espécie de líder de uma gangue...

_Delinquente? _Pensou Lain. Ela o chamou de idiota! Se aquele garoto de cabelos azuis era mesmo um delinqüente, seria bem provável que ele não deixaria barato e iria se vingar. _Droga! _A sua falta de paciência lhe metera num problema sem tamanho. Agora, o que faria se ele quisesse se vingar? Pediria desculpas, porque não sabia que ele era um delinqüente? Nunca fora tão corajosa quanto aparentava, e agora que parecia ter um perigo real, não conseguiu controlar uma onda de medo invadindo o seu corpo. Mas não deixaria que percebessem que estava com medo dele, de jeito nenhum!

- Lain? Algum problema? – perguntou a sua amiga, preocupada.

- Hum, não nada...

- Sakurai-san! Yukimura-san!

Izuru Kira vinha em sua direção. Era um rapaz bem alto, de cabelos loiros muito claros e uma franja cobria completamente o seu olho esquerdo. Era sempre muito educado e atencioso, e (Tsubaki já havia percebido isso) de uns tempos para cá, têm cercado Lain insistentemente.

- Sakurai-san, Yukimura-san, eu gostaria de saber se...

Mas a ruiva não esperou que ele terminasse a frase, se levantou da sua cadeira e, sem dizer, foi para o canto da sala se sentar sozinha para observar a janela. Ela tinha este hábito de quando ficar triste ou zangada, se isolar de todos e se pôr a observar a janela sozinha. Tsubaki suspirou, já estava acostumada.

- Não liga não, Kira. Ela só está num mal dia.

Kira também suspirou, derrotado. Por mais que tentasse, sabia que nunca conseguiria agradar a ruiva.

**.x.x.x.**

- Kenzai-kun, posso falar com você? – perguntou Natsumi ao Representante de Turma.

- É claro, Abarai-san, um segundo sim? – respondeu ele, com a sua tranqüilidade habitual.

Kenzai Ryusei era um rapaz de cabelos negros e curtos, não tinha o corpo muito desenvolvido, mas não deixava de ser bonito. Os seus brilhantes olhos azuis e o sorriso sincero no rosto fazia com que qualquer garota suspirasse. Estava sempre ocupado em organizar a turma e ajudar quem precisasse. Nunca era visto com garota nenhuma, corria até o boato que nunca havia beijado uma garota se quer. Andava sempre com uma agenda nos bolsos para que nunca se esquecesse de nada. Era muito responsável, totalmente o oposto da garota de Natsumi.

Terminado de escrever as suas anotações, se virou para a jovem de cabelos rosa.

- E então, o que queria?

- Sabe o que é... – Natsumi sempre sabia o que queria, mas quando estava perto de Ryusei, parecia perder as palavras. Nunca realmente entendeu isso – Lembra do Baile de Halloween que comentamos com você?

- Sim, lembro-me perfeitamente.

- O pessoal da turma parece ter gostado bastante da idéia. Por que não levamos essa idéia para frente e falamos com o diretor, hein? – disse abrindo um grande sorriso no rosto.

- Abarai-san, você sabe que as coisas não dependem só de mim. Precisamos da aprovação do Grêmio Estudantil.

- Eu sei, eu sei! – disse, ajeitando os óculos – Por que então _você _não fala com o Kuchiki, hein?

- E-eu? – perguntou apontando para si. – Mas por que eu?

- Você é o representante de turma, afinal!

Ele suspirou. Sabia muito bem que Kuchiki Byakuya não era uma pessoa fácil de se dobrar, e ele era um cara muito inseguro. O que falaria quando ficasse cara-a-cara com o Kuchiki? Será que ele conseguiria falar? E se levasse um não? Como explicaria isso para a turma, que estava tão animada em organizar esta festa?

Por que as coisas nunca dão certo para ele?

- Eu não sei se seria uma boa idéia, Abarai-san... Acho que eu não conseguiria convencê-lo.

- Eu vou com você! – sorriu.

- Abarai-san, o Kuchiki-kun é uma pessoa realmente difícil de lidar e...

Ela deu um sorrisinho meio, maníaco e se virou:

- Ren! Chega aqui um instantinho?

A moça de cabelos brancos, que conversava com Asuka, largou a conversa com a morena para se dirigir a eles.

- O que foi agora, Dona Chiclete?

Dona Chiclete era como se referia à amiga, por causa dos cabelos rosados.

- Será que você pode nos ajudar em uma coisinha?

- Não?

O sorriso no rosto de Natsumi logo se esvaiu.

- Mas eu nem falei o que é ainda!

- Mas eu já sei que não é boa coisa, então não. – respondeu rispidamente.

Mas Natsumi não se deu por vencida.

- Por favooor!

- Não.

- Por favorzinho com açúcar?

Ele revirou os olhos, e bufou, derrotada.

- Está bem, o que você quer?

O sorrisinho perverso brotou de novo no rosto da menina de cabelos rosas. Ren sabia que realmente não era boa coisa quando a amiga tinha aquela expressão.

- Nos ajuda a convencer o Kuchiki a permitir a festa à fantasia? – falou ela tudo de uma vez.

Ren demorou um tempo para processar a informação.

- O QUE?

- Ahh, vamos Ren! Só você é corajosa o suficiente para falar com o Homem de Gelo! – tentou convencer a amiga.

Ryusei se mantinha quieto. Sabia que essa idéia não daria certo. Ren era uma ex-delinqüente, tinha medo do que ela poderia fazer ao topar de frente com o Kuchiki.

- Abarai-san, é melhor desistir dessa idéia e...

- Tudo bem, eu vou. – falou a garota de cabelos brancos.

Natsumi começou a dar pulinhos de alegria. Ryusei não conseguia acreditar no que ouvia.

- Obrigada, Ren! Você sabe que eu te adoro, não sabe?

Ren estava com aquele sorriso malicioso no rosto. Ryusei não pôde deixar de sentir medo. O que ela estaria pensando?

**.x.x.x.**

Hisagi estava sentado em cima da mesa, se controlando para não rir. Observava a cena logo a sua frente. Quem diria que uma garota durona como ela estaria tão entregue ao sono no meio da sala de aula só por passar da hora de dormir? Cutucou o seu amigo, ao lado.

- Hey, Ichigo, olha só isso.

Ichigo, que conversava com Renji, se virou e deu um sorriso ao ver a sua amiga quase babando.

- Tsc, coitada. Não vai agüentar os ensaios da banda e clube de kendô. – comentou o ruivo.

O garoto de cabelos laranjas se aproximou da jovem que dormia tranqüilamente, com a cabeça apoiada nos braços. Ele cutucou o seu ombro, a balançando levemente para tentar não assustá-la.

- Ei, Hanna? Acorda. A aula já vai começar.

Mas ela parecia não escutar. Fez um barulho com a boca e se aconchegou mais ainda nos seus braços, ignorando Ichigo.

- HANNA, ACORDA! – gritou Renji.

- O QUE? NÃO FUI EU! – levantou com um solavanco, assustada. Os seus cabelos negros estavam totalmente desgrenhados, a franja totalmente amassada e uma profunda olheira era visível abaixo dos seus belos olhos azuis. Estava sem o habitual contorno preto nos seus olhos e com uma marca vermelha na sua bochecha por dormir apoiada na mochila.

- Visual novo, Hanna? – zombou Hisagi ao ver o estado deplorável da morena.

Primeiro, ela não entendeu o comentário, mas assim que se deu conta, começou a vasculhar a mochila e pegou um espelhinho de lá. Começou a analisar o seu reflexo, e abriu uma imensa careta.

- Meu Deus, eu estou HORRÍVEL! –

E puxou o cabelo na frente do rosto em uma tentativa de se esconder. Recomeçou a mexer na mochila, pegou um lápis de olho, e se levantou com um pulo.

- Vou no banheiro, já volto – disse, tentando desamassar a saia.

- A aula já vai começar, hein... – avisou Renji, que foi ignorado por Hanna, que saiu correndo assim que terminou de se recompor.

Renji não pode deixar de rir da amiga, ela não fazia o tipo patricinha, mas gostava de se arrumar como qualquer outra garota normal, principalmente quando Hanna estava perto de Ichigo. Este, só ria da cena, com os braços cruzados.

- Que maldade com a garota, Ichigo...

Ichigo desviou o olhar para a jovem que se sentava atrás de Hanna. Wakamiya Kyoko o encarava com o seus olhos azuis, estava com o queixo apoiado nas mãos, sustentando o usual sorriso misterioso. Como sempre, o seu cabelo estava amarrado: hoje era um coque alto, com duas mechas soltas, amarrado em uma fita vermelha, da mesma cor que as suas unhas.

- Não fui eu, foi o Renji.

- Sei... – ela abriu mais o sorriso.

Aproximou-se mais, tentando provocá-la.

- Resolveu combinar hoje? – e apontou para as suas unhas.

- Pra variar.

Ichigo não entendia como Kyoko parecia ter sempre uma resposta na ponta da língua.

Ela começou a enrolar uma mexa do cabelo com o dedo.

- Assim vocês vão acabar matando a garota.

Ele bufou.

- Ela que deveria decidir entre a banda e o kendô.

- Hisagi está em três clubes e mesmo assim comparece as reuniões da banda.

Ele estreitou os olhos.

- O Hisagi é o Hisagi.

Neste momento, ouviram o barulho da porta sendo arrastada e um homem alto de longos cabelos brancos entrou na sala. Estava tossindo, mas os seus alunos já estavam acostumados. Colocou o material em cima da mesa do professor e esperou a crise de tosse passar para, em fim, se dirigir aos seus alunos.

- Bom dia, classe. – deu uma pausa para outra crise. – Desculpe, acordei um pouco mau hoje... – rolou os olhos pela sala, para se certificar que todos já estavam lá – Onde está Hanna?

- Foi ao banheiro. – Hisagi respondeu.

Ele suspirou.

- Bem, vou começar a anotar as coisas no quadro, sim?

Natsumi apoiou o rosto nas mãos e começou a suspirar. Fazia um tempo que tinha uma certa queda pelo seu professor de matemática: Ukitake Joushiro. Achava os seus longos cabelos brancos um charme, mas por tanto prestar atenção no seu professor, acabava perdendo a matéria toda.

- E depois reclama que as notas estão baixas... – disse Ren se referindo ao professor.

- É que não dá pra parar de olhar para ele, Ren!

Ela revirou o olhos em sinal de reprovação.

Natsumi se virou para frente e fez um chiado com a boca, no intuito de chamar a atenção de Ryusei, que estava atento às explicações do professor.

- Psiiiu! Kenzai-kun!

Fez uma pequena bolinha de papel e arremessou na nunca do moreno, que virou na hora pra visualizar quem fora.

- O que foi? – sussurrou.

- Na saída. Na saída falamos com ele.

Ele esboçou um sorriso e ele tentou fazer o mesmo. Na verdade, estava com medo de ter que encarar Kuchiki Byakuya, e ainda por cima levando aquela ex-delinqüente com eles. Tentou prestar atenção à aula e se esquecer do que o espereva.

**N/a: **Tá, ficou ridículo esse capítulo xD. Foi mais uma apresentação das meninas que já se inscreveram e uma forma de dizer que a fic não está morta O:. No próximo teremos muito mais coisas :B. E só uma coisa: **AS FICHAS CONTINUAM ABERTAS. **Eu recebi uma quantidade muito baixa de fichas, eu preciso de mais personagens para tentar desenvolver melhor a fic.

Agora uma desculpa para **Yammi Hanna** e **Chibis-chan**, prometo que no próximo cap. as suas personagens aparecerão muito mais! **Chibis-chan**, não estou conseguindo te mandar PM's :/, eu gostaria que você me desse uma segunda opção para o par ^^. **Serwin**, prometo que no próximo capítulo você irá aparecer :D.

A Natsumi, minha personagem, apareceu mais porque eu já tinha o início na cabeça, e como só tinha ela como personagem me centrei mais nela :/ Mas de agora em diante, todas as personagens serão igualmente focadas ^^.

É isso aí então ^^ Beijos, reviews e **SE INSCREVAM!**


	4. Chapter 4

**N/a: **

E aí, pessoal :D? Antes de começarem a ler, gostaria de avisar que **AS FICHAS AINDA ESTÃO ABERTAS**. Então corra para conseguir uma vaguinha, por na próxima atualização já estarei fechando as inscrições ^^.

Gostaria de avisar que os coraçõezinhos de **Abarai Renji**, **Izuru Kira**, **Yamada Hanatarou **e **Ichimaru Gin **ainda estão vagos 8D.

Gin: Ninguém me ama O: Ninguém que me quer T_T

Renji: E eu ¬¬'? Olha só para mim u_ú? Um gostosão, pedaço de mal caminho e ninguém me quer ò_ó.

Não fiquem tristes, se ninguém quiser vocês, pode deixar que eu fico 8D.

Renji e Gin: o_o *se esconde*

E só para avisar também, as vagas de **Vocalista, Guitarrista, Tecladista, Representante do 1° ano, Vice do 2° ano, Vice do 3° ano **já estão preenchidas. O que eu também tinha pedido, uma personagem para ser a **Neta do Diretor Yamamoto **também já está preenchida. Por isso, por favor, não tentem um vaga.

**Eu ainda não decidi os pares**, ainda estou analisando as personagens para decidir quem ficará com cada personagem. Mas também, quando eu decidi, duvido muito que eu vou dizer para vocês quem ficará com quem, hahaha :D. Sim! Eu não direi justamente para formar triângulos amoros Somente os personagens o qual _somente uma pessoa se inscreveu _pode dizer que o seu par está garantido. Por isso, por favor, **coloquem uma segunda opção**. Mas tipo gente, imaginem que você está concorrendo para o Ichigo, mas tem mais 3 pessoas concorrendo para o Ichigo, se também tem 3 pessoas concorrendo para o Byakuya, evitem colocá-lo como segunda opção, facilita a vida da autora, sabia O:?

Ultima coisa xD (que autora chata ¬¬), para as pessoas já inscritas: você pode ser a vilã da história. Agora que me entregou a ficha, eu faço o quiser com ela BWUAHAUAHAU ò__ó. Não garanto que o vilão será uma das fichas, mas só vou adiantando que pode ser sim 8D. E nem adianta reclamar, eu não mudarei a minha idéia ^^.

Agora chega de falação e vamos à fic :D. Boa leitura ^^

**.x.x.x.**

O sinal do recreio acabara de bater. Todos saíram de suas salas ao mesmo tempo, formando um grande fluxo de alunos e engarrafando todo o corredor. Lain odiava muita gente reunida em um único lugar, por isso fez Tsubaki esperar até que todos os alunos estivessem dispersos, para só então sair da sala de aula e arranjar algum lugar para comer. Quando viu que o corredor estava mais vazio, levantou-se da sua cadeira sem chamar pela amiga, esperando que ela a seguisse.

- E então, Lain? – começou Tsubaki com um sorriso no rosto – Como vai o clube de teatro?

Ela deu um pesaroso suspiro.

- Péssimo. O pessoal não está nenhum pouco empenhado em fazer a peça.

- Humm, e qual é a peça?

Lain abriu um sorriso malicioso para a amiga.

- O Fantasma da Ópera. Ao menos alguém quisesse fazer a Christine**(1)**...- a garota corou no mesmo momento.

Lain sabia que Tsubaki cantava maravilhosamente bem, e só não fazia o por vergonha. Ela freqüentava o clube de música, mas na maioria das vezes só tocava o piano para o coral ensaiar. Na opinião de Lain, um desperdício, a amiga cantava como um anjo e não poderia continuar escondendo a voz para sempre. Fazia um tempinho que a ruiva tentava convencê-la a participar de algum musical, mas ela sempre recusava, e então acabavam cancelando dos musicais, por não conseguirem achar alguém adequado para o papel de destaque. Se ao menos Tsubaki não fosse tão tímida...

- L-Lain-chan... Você sabe que eu não sou a mais adequada para isso... T-tem tantas meninas que cantam melhor que eu... – articulou Tsubaki se depreciando.

A ruiva revirou os olhos. Não adiantava, Tsubaki nunca perderia essa personalidade tímida e humilde. Ela realmente não entendia por que a amiga era daquele jeito, Tsubaki era herdeira de uma família tradicional e muito rica. Os seus pais viviam viajando, e tinham negócios até com os Kuchiki. Talvez o porquê de ela estar sempre sozinha e ser muito tímida fosse justamente a ausência dos seus pais. Ela poderia ter tudo o quisesse, mas ao invés disso, estuda numa escola média e tem como melhor amiga uma garota fria e insensível, estilo punk que sonha em ser uma cineasta.

- Vamos nos sentar ali, Lain-chan? – perguntou. Lain nem havia reparado que percorreram todo o corredor e estavam no pátio da escola. Tsubaki apontava para a sombra de uma árvore no gramado.

- Hai.

Sentaram-se à sombra da pessegueira para almoçar. O pátio da escola tinha uma grande área de cimento, e um gramado onde ficavam poucas árvores e alguns banquinhos. Tsubaki desembrulhou sua comida, ela sempre levava uma quantidade enorme na esperança de repartir com alguém, mas sempre acabava comendo tudo sozinha.

- Humm, isso parece bom... – falou pegando um camarão com o hachis.

Lain não estava com muita fome, mas tentava colocar uma coisa ou outra na boca. Parou mesmo de comer quando _O_ viu passando.

Grimmjow estava sozinho do outro lado do pátio, camisa aberta e gravata desfeita. As suas mãos estavam nos bolsos, e apoiava uma perna na parede. O rapaz de cabelos azuis já perturbara bastante os seus pensamentos durante a aula, e agora no almoço ficaria ali, logo à frente dela. Lain teve a ligeira impressão que ele a encarava, por isso tentava não olhá-lo e se concentrar na sua comida, o que achava quase impossível.

- Lain-chan o que... – sua amiga tentou começar, quando percebeu a presença de Grimmjow do outro lado do pátio. – Por que esse delinqüente tinha que ficar logo na nossa frente?

- Deixa ele. – a ruiva deu de ombros – Nem deve ter percebido a nossa presença aqui.

Tsubaki sabia que não era verdade, pois ele mantinha os olhos fixados na ruiva.

**.x.x.x.**

Grimmjow olhava a figura ruiva de Lain com certo deslumbramento. Não era qualquer garota que esbarrava nele e o chamava de idiota. Tudo bem, ele estava distraído e topou com ela sem querer, talvez fosse melhor pedir desculpas... Não! A culpa era dela que mexia naquela maldita câmera e não prestou atenção no caminho! Grimmjow Jeagerjaques nunca se submeteria a humilhação de pedir desculpas a uma garota. _Ela_deveria se desculpar, se tivesse alguma sanidade mental. Ah sim, aquela garota iria se arrepender amargamente por ter cruzado o seu caminho... Encarou-a novamente. Tão frágil... Será que teria coragem de fazer algo contra ela? Travava uma batalha interna enquanto admirava a ruiva almoçando.

- Está olhando para quem? – a chegada repentina de Ulquiorra o tirou de seus devaneios ao mesmo tempo em que levava um susto. Ele não entendia a habilidade do moreno em chegar perto das pessoas sem fazer nenhum barulho. Deveria estar acostumado, mas sempre se assustava quando ele fazia isso.

- Ninguém. – respondeu desviando os olhos da garota.

Mas Ulquiorra sempre sabia de tudo, não importava o quê.

- A Sakurai. – falou mais afirmando do que perguntando.

- Não! – exclamou Grimmjow estreitando os olhos – Claro que não!

- Pensei que você gostasse de outro tipo de garota... – comentou o moreno se apoiando na parede, ao lado de Grimmjow.

- Tá maluco? Eu não gosto dela! – falou trincando os dentes – Olha só para ela! Baixinha, magrela, nenhum "atrativo". E me chamou de idiota, ainda por cima!

Ele teve uma leve impressão de ter visto um sorrisinho brotando no rosto gélido de Ulquiorra.

- Então por que não para de olhar para ela? – Grimmjow não lembrava de seu amigo ser tão interessado nos seus assuntos amorosos – Não vai me dizer que quer se vingar por ela tê-lo xingado...

Grimmjow esboçou um sorriso perverso no rosto.

- Talvez.

**.x.x.x.**

Hanna estava sentada nas arquibancadas do pátio junto da sua amiga Kyoko. Agora o seu cabelo preto na altura do queixo, com mechas um pouco maiores na frente, já estavam perfeitamente organizados. Já passara também o habitual lápis nos olhos, mas a sua aparência ainda estava cansada e mesmo com a maquiagem disfarçando, as olheiras ainda eram bem visíveis. Hanna metia tudo que estava em seu prato na boca, sem dó nem piedade.

- Deveria comer um pouco mais devagar, não acha? – comentou Kyoko segurando um onigiri. **(2)**

- Foi malf... – respondeu com a boca cheia. Engoliu tudo de uma vez. – Tô com muita fome...

- Tô vendo...

Assim que Hanna conseguiu saciar a sua fome, fechou o pote do seu almoço e se espreguiçou.

- Kyoko, nós ensaiamos até duas da manhã ontem! Eles querem me matar! – reclamou.

- Então por que você não sai do kendô? – sugeriu a morena com um coque na cabeça.

Hanna fechou a cara. Ela adorava estar na banda, os meninos eram super legais e gostavam da sua voz, além de poder estar sempre perto de Ichigo. Mas, ela participava do clube de kendô, ficava até as sete da noite treinando, em seguida chegava esgotada em casa para comer e dava um olá para a sua mãe e ia direto para a casa de Renji ensaiar com os meninos da banda. Essa jornada quase diária estava desgastando-a. Eles já pediram que saísse do clube de kendô para ter mais tempo para descansar, mas o kendô era sua paixão e não conseguiria largá-lo tão facilmente.

- Você sabe o porquê, Kyoko! Eu gosto de estar na banda, mas o kendô é a minha vida!

Kyoko revirou os olhos.

- Você tem que começar a rever as suas prioridades, Hanna-chan. – advertiu.

- Eu sei, eu sei... – ela tentou começar, mas foi interrompida pelas figuras de três garotos: um de longos cabelos ruivos amarrados em um rabo de cavalo, um com cabelos laranja e rebeldes e o outro com o cabelo negro azulado quase tão rebelde quanto o segundo.

- Hey, Hanna! – chamava Renji acenando com os braços. Os três se aproximaram das garotas, que ainda estavam sentadas na arquibancada.

- O que foi? – Hanna perguntou.

- Não vamos ensaiar sexta à noite. – Hanna não sabia se ficava feliz ou triste. Triste por não poder cantar e extravasar um pouco, e feliz que, por um lado, poderia descansar.

- Por quê? – perguntou com a sua melhor carinha triste.

- Vamos tocar no **PeachBar **sexta à noite.

Hanna arregalou os olhos não querendo acreditar no que ouvia. Ainda não se apresentara nenhuma vez em público. Sentiu-se levemente enjoada.

- Mas O QUÊ? – exclamou fingindo-se de desentendida.

Renji deu um sorriso vitorioso.

- Isso mesmo, vamos nos apresentar lá. – confirmou Hisagi. Hanna ainda não conseguia acreditar.

- M-mas eu... Eu nunca me apresentei em público! – tentou se justificar.

- Bem, para tudo há uma primeira vez, não é? – Hisagi deu uma piscada para ela.

Ichigo percebeu que Kyoko estava meio deslocada na conversa:

- Aparece também, Wakamiya. – chamou.

- Estarei lá, _Kurosaki_. – ela respondeu dando ênfase no sobrenome, ela odiava quando a chamavam pelo sobrenome.

Hanna continuou reclamando que não estava pronta para cantar enquanto Kyoko mantinha o olhar fixo em Ichigo.

**.x.x.x.**

- Keiko-chan! – chamava a garota de cabelos rosa, balançando os braços para tentar chamar atenção.

A garota de cabelos castanhos virou os seus belos olhos verdes na direção de Natsumi, que vinha até ela, junto com a sua melhor amiga e ex-delinqüente: Ren.

- Ah, oi, Natsumi! – cumprimentou.

Keiko tinha os cabelos lisos até um pouco abaixo dos ombros, costumava prendê-los, até que Natsumi a convenceu que solto ele ficava bem melhor. Os seus olhos eram verde-água e, apesar de pequenos, chamavam bastante atenção, sua pele não era branca com a de Natsumi, era uma coloração entre o moreno e o alvo. Nunca ninguém a vira usando maquiagem ou bijuterias. Estava sempre preocupada em deixar os seus deveres em ordem, era muito certinha.

- O que houve? – perguntou docemente com um sorriso esboçado no rosto.

- Nada, nada, queria saber onde está o Kenzai-kun. – respondeu.

Ela levou a mão ao rosto, começando a coçar o queixo, pensativa.

- O Ryuusei? Hmm, não sei não. Não o vi desde que saímos da sala...

O sorriso de Natsumi se desmanchou na hora. Por breves segundos, porque logo a sua costumeira expressão de felicidade voltou ao rosto.

- Por que não vem procurar com a gente? Você é vice-representante, afinal! – era verdade. Ela era vice-representante e estava sempre andando com Ryuusei para resolver os problemas da turma.

Keiko olhou com atenção para as duas. Considerava Natsumi uma pessoa muito agradável de se conviver, apesar de ter alguns surtos de vez em quando, mas receava quanto a Ren. Sabia que a jovem de cabelos brancos fora da gangue de Grimmjow, e que saíra há pouco tempo, mas a sua personalidade sarcástica e o seu jeito sério ainda a intimidava. Não só a ela como quase metade da escola. Tentou se desculpar:

- Ahn... Desculpa, Natsumi. É que... Agora não dá.

Novamente a sua felicidade fugiu do rosto.

- Ah, tudo bem então. Humm, tchau?

Ela se retirou. Antes de ir, Ren a encarou com um olhar gélido que a fez tremer por dentro.

**.x.x.x**

Trabalho, trabalho, trabalho. Era tudo que Koyama Tsuki pensava no momento. Teria que levar os papéis que o professor Urahara esquecera em cima de mesa – de novo – e depois tirar uma xérox da lição do professor Aizen para entregar a turma antes do final do dia. E antes que o recreio acabasse, ainda teria que limpar o quadro e organizar as carteiras. Depois da aula, chamaria dois alunos para cuidar da arrumação da sala. Dessa vez Ichimaru Gin e Melissa Austen ficaram com esse papel. O problema seria convencer Ichimaru a ficar na sala arrumando... Ela não era representante da turma. Na verdade era somente a Vice, mas como o representante Kuchiki Byakuya estava sempre ocupado com o Grêmio Estudantil, ela acabava fazendo as suas tarefas, para poupá-lo. Sempre perdia o seu recreio desta forma, sobrando um espaço mínimo para almoçar. Suspirou, cansada. Depois do término da aula, iria para uma reunião do Grêmio, já que era conselheira, e logo em seguida voltaria para casa somente para trocar de roupa e comer alguma coisa, para ir logo em seguida para o bar onde trabalhava todas as noites. Tsuki se perguntava por que fora se envolver em tanta coisa na escola, agora a sua vida estava uma bagunça... Pelo menos hoje não teria treino de vôlei, menos uma coisa para se preocupar.

Pegou os seus cabelos alaranjados, que iam até a altura dos ombros, e os prendeu com um coque. A sua pele era branca e os olhos azuis, o seu corpo era invejável, mas mesmo assim, toda vez que se olhava no espelho não se considerava uma pessoa que chamaria a atenção dos garotos. Tirou o casaco e arregaçou as mangas compridas da camisa. Organizaria logo as cadeiras e falaria com os professores depois...

- Quer ajuda? – ela desviou os seus belos olhos azuis para a pessoa que estava na porta.

Shiba Kaien estava parado apoiado na parede, de braços cruzados. Ele tinha cabelos negros e rebeldes e um olhar sempre despreocupado estampado em seu rosto. Kaien podia não ter a beleza de Byakuya, mas fazia várias garotas suspirarem quando passava. É claro que Tsuki não era uma dessas garotas, Kaien virara um amigo depois do ocorrido no ano passado. Mas ela não podia deixar de admitir que ele tinha o seu charme.

- Se não for incômodo pra você... – disse tentando pegar uma das carteiras.

Ele sorriu torto e veio até a sua direção. Pegou a carteira dos seus braços e a carregou para o seu devido lugar, deixando Tsuki atônita.

- Sabe, eu consigo carregar sozinha... – disse indignada.

Ele deu uma pequena risada, divertido.

- Você pode até conseguir carregar, mas levaria um ano para isso. – ela cruzou os braços, para o divertimento de Kaien, que adorava vê-la irritada – Por que você não vai limpar o quadro, hein?

Ela colocou as mãos na cintura. Abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, sem saber o que falar. Se deu por vencida.

- É isso mesmo que eu vou fazer, então...

Se dirigiu até o quadro para apagar as anotações do professor. Pegou o apagador e começou a esfregar no quadro negro. Ficaram assim por alguns minutos, Tsuki apagando o quadro e Kaien arrastando as cadeiras, sem dizer nada. Aquele silêncio entre os dois estava matando a ruiva, que não suportava ficar no mesmo lugar sozinha com alguém e não falar nada. Já ia tentar puxar um assunto, mas ele foi mais rápido:

- Por que você faz isso? – ele perguntou repentinamente, do fundo da sala.

- Isso o quê? – respondeu. Ela realmente não havia entendido a sua pergunta.

- Sempre se preocupar com tudo. – ela se virou para encará-lo, ainda não havia entendido direito. – Como arrumar a sala. Você nem é a representante da turma. Por que faz isso?

Ela olhou para o chão, um pouco desconcertada.

- É que o Kuchiki nunca tem tempo para nada, por causa do Grêmio... Então eu me responsabilizo pela sala, para ajudá-lo um pouco...

Kaien não sabe por que naquele momento sentiu raiva do seu amigo. Ele sabia que todas as garotas da escola babavam por Byakuya, mas ele não esperava que Tsuki fosse uma dessas garotas. Pensava que ela fosse diferente, não igual às outras meninas sem cérebro da sua sala que lambiam o chão onde ele pisava. A cadeira que ele estava carregando pousou mais forte no chão que ele esperava, produzindo um baque que deixou a garota assustada.

- O Byakuya é...?

Eles se encararam por alguns instantes. Kaien sustentava uma raiva no seu olhar que Tsuki não conseguia compreender. Ele veio em sua direção com os passos lentos e moderados, até ficarem com centímetros de distância um do outro. Agora que ele estava tão próximo, ela podia ouvir a sua respiração e contemplar a cor da sua íris. Uma onda de nervosismo percorreu o seu corpo. Todo aquele contato visual e aproximação fizeram as suas bochechas corarem violentamente. Tentou se afastar, mas viu que estava prensada contra a mesa. Queria arranjar um jeito de sair dali naquele instante.

- Ahn, Shiba-kun? – chamou-o pelo sobrenome, eles se falavam há um tempo mas mesmo assim Tsuki não o chamava pelo primeiro nome.

Ele não respondeu. Parecia só diminuir a distância.

- Shiba-kun! Já que você está me ajudando e arrumar as cadeiras e já terminei de limpar o quadro, acho que vou lá entregar os papéis para o professor Urahara, tudo bem? – falou na tentativa de fazê-lo se afastar.

Desviou os olhos, tateando pela mesa, procurando os papéis. Era nítido o seu nervosismo, só lhe faltava gaguejar.

- Ah... então... humm... Vou indo! Ahn... – percebeu que ele ainda a cercava – Com licença, sim?

Kaien se afastou, meio que a contra gosto. Tsuki não perdeu a oportunidade, e assim que ele a deixou passar, saiu o mais rápido que pôde da sala.

Abriu a porta ainda atrapalhadamente, e depois a fechou com força atrás de si. Apoiou a costas na porta mesmo e se deixou escorregar, caindo de joelhos. Suspirou para entender o que acontecera.

_O que foi aquilo?_

**.x.x.x.**

Hikari Yuki estava debaixo de uma árvore com o seu inseparável caderno de desenhos. Estava novamente desenhando roupas, dessa vez uma espécie de fantasia de bruxa, era um costume seu desenhar vários modelos de roupas. O seu sonho era se tornar uma grande estilista e viajar pelo mundo. Às vezes se sentava sob aquela árvore para pensar no futuro. Ter uma carreira, se casar, ter filhos e viver uma vida plena e feliz...

- Yuki-chan! – uma garota de cabelos castanhos escuros a chamava, tirando-lhe dos seus devaneios.

- Keiko-chan! – respondeu um tanto assustada e escondendo o seu desenho.

- O que foi, Yuki-chan? O que está escondendo, hein? – perguntou a sua amiga, curiosa, tentando ver o que escondia atrás das suas costas.

- Na-nada!

Mas a morena continuou insistindo. Fez-lhe cócegas na barriga e Yuki cedeu, soltando o desenho, derrotada.

- Uma fantasia? – perguntou analisando a figura.

- Hai, de bruxa... – complementou. Pegou o caderno de volta e o apoiou nos joelhos, puxou o lápis do bolso do casaco e continuou a desenhar. Keiko somente assistia a sua amiga terminando a sua 'arte'.

- Ficou bonito, Yuki-chan... Parece um personagem de anime! – sorriu docemente. Todos sabiam da paixão de Keiko pelos mangás, qualquer coisa lhe rendia algo que lembrava animes, mangás, cosplayers... Yuki nem ligava, confessava que também adorava aquilo.

Ouviram o sinal bater. Yuki se levantou e desamassou a saia. Os seus cabelos eram longos, até metade das costas, cor de caramelo e levemente ondulados, seus olhos eram de um verde vívido que podia ser confundindo com um par de esmeraldas flutuantes. Quando não estava usando o uniforme escolar, vestia sempre roupas de tons claros que a deixavam ainda mais natural e serena do que costumava ser.

Keiko também se levantou. Perto da sua amiga Yuki se sentia tão inferior... Yuki era tão bonita e espontânea, e ela nem conseguia falar com as pessoas direito. Não que ela não falasse com ninguém, mas tinha poucos amigos e se sentia um tanto excluída pelo resto da sua turma. Só Yuki conseguia entendê-la.

- Keiko-chan? O que está fazendo parada aí? Vamos! – a sua amiga a chamava, agarrada ao seu caderno de desenho. Dessa vez, Keiko saiu do seu transe.

- H-hai! – respondeu, seguindo a amiga até a sala de aula.

**.x.x.x.**

Koori Miharu estava encostada na parede ao lado da porta, observando o fluxo de alunos passarem para entrar em suas devidas salas de aula. Os seus cabelos eram compridos e de uma cor verde berrante muito bonita, com uma franja lateral emoldurando o seu rosto. Sua altura era mediana – apesar de ainda se achar muito baixa - e tinha seios bem desenvolvidos para a sua idade, poderia se passar como aluna do segundo ano, ou até mesmo do terceiro se quisesse. Os seus olhos castanhos só procuravam timidamente por uma coisa, ou melhor, _alguém_, e este alguém vinha em sua direção, causando um arrepio por todo o seu corpo.

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques passava despreocupadamente pelo corredor ao lado do seu inseparável amigo Ulquiorra. Uma de suas mãos mexia nos seus cabelos azuis enquanto a outra repousava dentro do bolso do casaco. Suspirou apaixonadamente. Não que estivesse apaixonada por ele! Ele era um delinqüente! Mas gostava de observá-lo, afinal, olhar não arranca pedaço.

- Miharu? – olhos carregados de uma maquiagem pesada a encaravam.

- Oi! – assustou-se por ter sido pega ollhando para Grimmjow.

- Você parecia hipnotizada. – Lain comentou.

- N-não! Eu... eu só estava pensando... É! Pensando! – Lain não entendia o porquê da jovem de cabelos verdes parecer tão nervosa.

Virou os olhos na direção em que Miharu olhava. E não gostou nem um pouco da sua visão. Lá estava Grimmjow com o ar despreocupado que sempre sustentava. Lain deu de ombros e já ia entrar na sala, quando o viu se aproximar de uma garota com os seios enormes e longos cabelos loiros, daquele tipo bem oferecida. Grimmjow quase a comia com olhos, cerrou os punhos, parecia que a qualquer momento começaria a agarrá-la.

- Aquele Grimmjow, é um idiota, não acha? – perguntou despreocupada para Miharu, que parecia ter entrado em outro estado de transe e foi desperta pela sua voz novamente.

- Ahn, você acha? – perguntou baixinho, tentando não encará-la nos olhos.

Ela soltou uma pequena risada.

- Você não acha? Olha só como ele está pra cima daquela garota. Parece que vai engoli-la a qualquer hora.

Miharu sentiu um pouco de raiva no momento, só não sabia se era da garota loira ou de Lain falando mal do seu amado, quer dizer, admirado Grimmjow.

- Claro. Vamos entrar, Lain-chan?

**.x.x.x.**

Hitsugaya batia com os dedos na cadeira da escola, impaciente. Onde ela se metera? O sinal já tocara e ainda não via nenhum sinal de Kaori. Sinceramente, ele não conseguia entender como Kaori, sendo neta do diretor, conseguia ser tão irresponsável. Só faltava essa, ela mataria aula, de novo! E depois _ele _seria o idiota que a entregaria todas as anotações para que copiasse. O engraçado era, que mesmo pondo na sua cabeça que não a acobertaria de novo, sempre acabava cedendo à amiga, que lhe devolvia aquele maldito sorriso que ele adorava.

Suspirou, enquanto continuava batendo impaciente na cadeira.

- Parece que ela não virá para a aula hoje, né, Hitsugaya-kun? – perguntou Yamada Hanatarou, que se sentava ao seu lado.

Ele respondeu com um bufo de irritação. O jovem de cabelos negros até a altura do queixo lhe sorriu. Hitsugaya não era muito de falar com as pessoas, pois estava sempre irritado. Mas de uns tempos para cá tinha andado muito com a filha do diretor, Yamamoto Kaori, que era completamente o oposto da personalidade do jovem de cabelos brancos. Enquanto ele era isolado e estava sempre irritado, Kaori sempre estampava um sorriso, adorava fazer brincadeiras e tinha uma alegria contagiante. Hanatarou achava ótimo que Hitsugaya fizesse amizade com uma pessoa como ela, para quebrar um pouco o gelo da sua personalidade...

A professora Yoruichi entrou na sala cumprimentando a turma. Ela e sua pele negra que contrastavam com os seus olhos negros, o seu cabelo era roxo e longo, que andava sempre preso em um rabo de cavalo alto. Jogou as suas coisas em cima da mesa e puxou um livro de chamadas.

- Yamamoto Kaori? – ela chamou, procurando com os olhos verdes a garota pela sala.

- Ela não vem... – disse Hitsugaya mais para ele do que para a professora.

As aulas percorreram lentamente e de uma maneira tediosa, na opinião do jovem de cabelos brancos. Rezava para que aquela tortura terminasse logo e pudesse se encontrar com Kaori, quer dizer, treinar no clube de kendô. Deu graças a Deus quando o sinal da saída tocou, jogou as suas coisas de qualquer jeito dentro da mochila e se apressou em sair da sala.

Nem esperou o professor desejar uma boa tarde para a turma, saiu correndo da sala. Desceu as escadas na maior velocidade possível. Iria direto para o vestiário se trocar para o kendô. Queria extravasar toda a sua raiva! E bater em alguém até que dissesse chega era um bom meio de extravasar ...

Quando estava quase chegando ao vestiário masculino, ao lado da quadra, ouviu uma voz infantil o chamando:

- Shiro-kun! – cantarolava a voz.

Virou-se para deparar com uma garota de cabelos castanhos, cor de mel até a altura dos ombros. Na frente era um pouco repicado e tinha uma franja lateral para não incomodar os seus belos e grandes olhos azuis. O seu cabelo estava ligeiramente desarrumado e o seu uniforme estava amassado e com pequenos vestígios de grama grudados nele. Yamamoto Kaori lhe sorriu e veio correndo até sua direção, acenando com os braços.

- Matou aula de novo. – afirmou, olhando severamente para ela. O seu sorriso desapareceu por alguns segundos, para voltar à tona logo em seguir.

- Eu seeei! Desculpa, Shiro-kun. É que eu estava tão cansada... Precisava dormir um pouco. – desculpou-se, inocente. – É que tava ensaiando com a banda do Ichi ontem e...

Ele bufou, insatisfeito. Sabia que depois que Kaori entrara para essa tal banda, passava a dormir aulas a fio para recuperar a noite perdida com os ensaios. E o pior: a sua família não sabia disso. Kaori saía de sua casa por volta das oito horas, fingindo estar dormindo, e só voltava depois da meia noite. Fazia isso tudo escondida da família. Ele era um dos poucos que sabia do seu segredo, apesar de não aprovar.

- Hey, Shiro-kun... – ela começou com o seu olhar manhoso. – Você poderia me dar as anotações da aula para copiar? Por favor!

Ele revirou os olhos e cruzou os braços. Podia ver uma veia pulsando em sua testa, tamanha a irritação. Mas como sempre, não conseguia resistir ao olhar pidão de Kaori.

- Hunf. Tá. – respondeu, não escondendo a sua impaciência.

Ela lhe abriu um enorme sorriso e os seus olhos azuis brilharam de felicidade.

- Obrigada, Shiro-chan! Você sabe que é o melhor! – e repentinamente o abraçou seguido de um beijo na bochecha. Se só o abraço o deixara desconcertado, o beijo então o deixara mais vermelho que um pimentão. O seu coração acelerou de uma maneira descomunal e ele momentaneamente perdeu a fala.

Ela ainda não desfizera o abraço, quando viu uma figura conhecida se aproximando.

- Opa! Atrapalho alguma coisa?

Thierry Jeagerjacques sorria docemente, frente aos dois que se abraçavam. Hitsugaya tentou fugir do abraço o mais rápido possível e esconder a sua cara vermelha, olhando para baixo.

- Claro que não, sua boba! – comentou ainda com as mãos apoiadas nos ombros de Hitsugaya.

Thierry deu uma risada, divertindo-se com a cena. Ela tinha longos cabelos azuis que alcançavam até a metade das costas, com uma presilha discreta prendendo a franja lateral. A sua pele era bronzeada, contrastando com os cabelos azuis, e olhos eram quase totalmente negros, com somente uma parte longe da pupila verde, deixando os seus olhos inexpressivos. Era um pouco mais alta que Kaori e o resto do corpo era proporcionais a sua altura. Tinha sempre um sorriso gentil estampado no rosto.

- Por acaso vocês viram o meu irmão e Ulquiorra? – perguntou casualmente.

Kaori abriu um sorrisinho perverso em seu rosto, mexendo com os ombros na amigas.

- O Grimmjow e o Ulquiorra ou _só o Ulquiorra?_ – brincou, provocando a amiga.

Ela corou violentamente. Kaori sabia da sua amizade colorida com o moreno dos olhos verdes.

- Só o Grimmjow é claro! – rebateu – Os dois estão sempre juntos, estão se você vir o Ulquiorra vai conseqüentemente ver o Grimmjow! – tentou se justificar, mas a sua amiga já havia caído na gargalhada.

- Não foi isso que eu perguntei! – sussurrou em seu ouvido para que Hitsugaya não ouvisse e fizesse Thierry ficar mais vermelha.

Kaori sentiu que Thierry estava desconfortável com aquela conversa e decidiu mudar de assunto:

- Boas novas! Sabe o que o Renji me disse? Vamos tocar no PeachBar sexta-feira! – ela deu pulinhos de alegria – Não é ótimo?

Hitsugaya pareceu ainda mais irritado.

- Claro, _ótimo. – _respondeu, irônico.

- Mas que ótima notícia, Kaori! – Thierry, por sua vez, tinha um sorriso verdadeiro no rosto e seus olhos brilhavam.

- Vocês vão para me assistir, não vão? – perguntou, ansiosa,para os seus dois melhores amigos.

- Claro que vamos, não é Toushirou? – se referindo ao jovem de cabelos brancos.

- Hunf. – fez questão de não responder.

- Que ótimo! Vou esperar vocês lá, hein?

Kaori continuava tagarelando enquanto Thierry procurava Ulquiorra com os olhos. Kaori estava certa, era o moreno que ela procurava e não o seu irmão. Queria devolver um livro que ele lhe emprestara algumas semanas atrás, e também era uma boa desculpa só para vê-lo. A verdade era que ela adorava os seus olhos inexpressivos e o seu jeito frio, tanto quanto adorava admirar os seus olhos verde esmeralda e sua pele branca... _Pare de pensar nessas coisas! _Se repreendeu ao notar os seus pensamentos.

- Thierry? O que foi? – indagou a amiga, preocupada.

- N-nada... Vamos logo para o Clube de música?

**.x.x.x.**

Asuka estava arrumando o seu material para sair de sala e se dirigir até o Clube de Música. Ren e Natsumi a esperavam do lado de fora da classe, e ela, como sempre, era a última a sair da sala, pois fazia questão de anotar tudo que fora dado na aula, principalmente quando era matemática. E o fato de escrever devagar contribuía para que sempre fosse a retardatária.

Estava catando o resto do material em cima da mesa e colocando dentro do estojo, quando a sua borracha caiu em baixo da mesa. _Ótimo_, pensou. Ainda de olho na borracha, esticou a perna para puxá-la para mais perto de si, quando sentiu alguém tropeçando em sua perna. Ele tropeçou na sua perna e caíra de joelhos na sua frente. Olhou para a pessoa, irritada.

- Não olha para onde anda, Kurosaki? – indagou impaciente para o ruivo estirado no chão.

- Você que colocou a perna na frente! – ele reclamou, massageando os joelhos.

- Você que deveria prestar mais atenção! – cruzou os braços com uma expressão nada satisfeita no rosto. – E já que você está aí no chão, pode pegar a borracha para mim, por favor? – pediu educadamente, apontando para a borrachinha em formato de coelho.

Ao ver o formato do objeto, ele revirou os olhos e balançou a cabeça enquanto sorria. Asuka levantou-se da sua cadeira e fez menção em estender a mão para ajudá-lo a se levantar. Ele aceitou, foi puxado por ela e logo estava de pé, recomposto.

- Então, Chiharu... – ele começou, coçando a cabeça e sem olhar para ela – A nossa banda vai tocar no PeachBar sexta-feira... Aparece lá para nos ver...

Asuka sorriu, um tanto constrangida. Kurosaki Ichigo estava sendo legal com ela! Ichigo costumava ser um garoto mais reservado, apesar de falar bastante quando estava com os seus amigos. Com os outros, ele não demonstrava muito os seus sentimentos,talvez por vergonha. Agora ele estava a convidando para assistir um show da sua banda. Isso significava alguma coisa ou ele só queria que a popularidade da banda aumentasse?

- Ahh, eu não sei... – respondeu com as bochechas um tanto vermelhas.

- Vai sim! – ele insistiu. Renji estava na porta da sala e o chamava, ele dirigiu o olhar para Renji e depois voltou para a morena. – Então eu vou indo, ok? Tchau!

Se despediu vagamente e foi, deixando Asuka sozinha e confusa.

Ela se lembrou que deveria arrumar o seu material e tratou de fazer isso logo. Guardou tudo na mochila e saiu da sala. Ren e Natsumi a esperavam no corredor.

- Demorou, hein? – comentou a de cabelos brancos, brincando com o seu piercing no lábio.

- É que... – mas se conteve ao falar – Vocês sabem que eu sou meio lerda!

Natsumi pareceu nem perceber que Asuka já estava ali. Procurava, inquieta, alguém com os olhos.

- Natsumi? Está procurando quem? – perguntou tentando acompanhar os seus olhos.

- Chibis! Você está aí então... – mas ela continuava com a inquietação nos olhos – Cadê o Kenzai-kun? Ele disse que iria conosco falar com o Kuchiki sobre a festa...

- Ele disse? – Ren começou a rir – Ele não disse nada, _você _está obrigando o pobre coitado a vir. Deve ter fugido.

- Nããão... – miou, enquanto fazia um gesto com as mãos – Kenzai-kun não faria isso comigo! – pôs a mão no queixo em sinal de dúvida – Faria?

Foi quando Natsumi viu o jovem com os olhos grandes e azuis se aproximar. Ele segurava a alça da mochila e sorria. O coração dela deu um pulo. Não sabia como conseguia achar o seu jeito de andar tão bonito... Apagou os pensamentos da cabeça e abriu um enorme sorriso.

- Abarai-san! – disse acenando para ela.

- Kenzai-kun! Pensei que não viesse mais! – foi em sua direção com a alegria brilhando nos seus olhos. Ryusei esboçou um sorriso e sentiu um sentimento estranho por estar perto da garota.

Ele não respondeu, pois Ren já estava andando em direção à sala do Grêmio.

- Vamos logo... Quero voltar para casa. – resmungou a ex-delinqüente.

Natsumi deu uma rápida despedida à Asuka e seguiu com a amiga e Ryusei.

**.x.x.x.**

Byakuya estava com uma dor de cabeça infernal. A sua família tinha inventado um jantar de negócios para aquela noite, teria que estar em casa antes das seis e ainda tinha vários assuntos do Grêmio Estudantil para resolver. Como a quadra poliesportiva estava sendo disputada nos dias de sexta-feira pelo clube de vôlei e basquete, o clube de natação reclamando que o aquecedor da piscina não estava funcionando e ainda por cima havia boatos de furtos de livros na biblioteca! Bufou. Aquilo era trabalho para o diretor resolver, e não ele. Mas como sempre, os alunos recorriam para o Grêmio para que _ele _falasse com o diretor. E caso os problemas não fossem resolvidos, eles voltariam a reclamar com ele, Kuchiki Byakuya.

Estava sentando frente a uma mesa repleta de papéis com anotações de professores. A sua vontade era de jogar todos aqueles papéis para o alto.

Massageou as têmporas. _Pra que eu fui ser o presidente disso mesmo?_

- Kuchiki. – chamou uma garota de cabelos alaranjados – Tem três alunos do 2° ano querendo falar com você.

Ele cerrou os dentes.

- Diga para eles que eu não... – tentou começar mas foi interrompido.

- Não o que?

Uma garota alta de cabelos brancos havia entrado sem pedir permissão. Tinha os cabelos repicados e um piercing no lábio inferior. Byakuya sabia que a conhecia de algum lugar mas simplesmente não conseguia se lembrar. Ela o olhava com um sorriso perverso e uma aura maligna.

- Opa! Tô entrando! – logo em seguida uma garota de cabelos rosa chiclete e usando óculos de grau entrou na sala, ela se posicionou atrás da de cabelos brancos.

- Desculpe-me, com licença? – agora era um rapaz de cabelos rebeldes e negros, com os olhos grandes e azuis entrava timidamente na sala.

Ele se colocou atrás da de cabelo rosa, um tanto deslocado.

- Sou Katsumi Ren, esta é Abarai Natsumi – a última acenou dizendo 'eu mesma!' alegre. – E este é Kenzai Ryusei. Somos do 2° ano. – falou, com a voz firme.

Ele revirou os olhos.

- E o que vocês querem? – perguntou querendo acabar logo com aquilo.

A de cabelo rosa, Natsumi, tomou a frente.

- Sabe o que é, Kuchiki-kun... – ela começou, se sentando na cadeira logo em frente à mesa dele – A nossa turma está com um projeto para o Halloween.

Ele confirmou com a cabeça.

- Então estávamos pensando em uma festa a fantasia! – ela lhe abriu um enorme sorriso – O que acha?

Ele passou os olhos um por um.

- Quem é o representante da turma? – indagou, seco.

O único homem entre as duas levantou timidamente o braço.

- S-sou eu, Kuchiki-sama. - respondeu inseguro.

Byakuya apertou os olhos.

- E você acha que isso daria certo? – perguntou com rispidez.

- Eu sou a idealizadora do projeto! – Natsumi chamou a atenção para si, batendo na mesa. Ele virou os seus olhos para ela, querendo esganá-la por contribuir ainda mais com a sua dor de cabeça.

- Então a Stra. é a idealizadora, é? – apoiava o queixo nas mãos e a encarava friamente – Pois a sua resposta é simples: não.

A alegria dos olhos de Natsumi, num instante fugiu, dando lugar à decepção. Ela se levantou da cadeira, indignada. Tentou compreender o porquê daquilo, mas a sua amiga fora mais rápida:

- Por que não? – perguntou Ren com os braços cruzados abaixo do peito.

- Me pergunta por quê? – a sua irritação estava começando a virar raiva – Seria um trabalho a mais para jogar nas minhas costas, vocês teriam que ter a aprovação do diretor além de dar muito trabalho cuidar de uma festa. Não já temos o baile de formatura no final do ano? Pra que querem outro?

Era Natsumi agora que estava irritada:

- Esse é diferente: é um baile a fantasia! – Natsumi fez um bico demonstrando a sua irritação.

Ren que até então parecia tranqüila, se mexeu, tirando Natsumi da frente e ficando cara-a-cara com Byakuya.

- Isso é um absurdo! – exclamou – Quer dizer que nós não podemos ter a nossa festa por que o Senhor – e colocou o dedo indicador no peito dele e empurrou, ameaçadoramente – Presidente do Grêmio não quer? – concluiu.

Byakuya ainda tentava manter a calma, mas aquele gesto o tirou do sério. Começando a ficar vermelho de raiva, respondeu:

- _Eu _sou o presidente do grêmio. – tirou o dedo dela encostado no seu peito – Eu decido se vai ter festa ou não.

Ren cerrou os punhos. Fazia algum tempo já que estava com vontade de socar alguém...

- Você não pode fazer isso! – bateu na mesa – Isso é abuso de poder! Seu... seu... TIRANO!

Byakuya perdeu toda a sua a sua calma e se pôs de pé, apoiando as mãos na cadeira.

- Tirano, eu? – deu um sorriso sarcástico – Pensasse antes de me eleger como Presidente do grêmio. – voltou a se sentar, tentando recompor a sua frieza.

- E quem disse que eu votei em você? – ela rebateu – Seu idiota egocêntrico! Dever ter ganho graças as suas fãs malucas! E não por merecimento!

O moreno ficou sem palavras por alguns segundos. Como ela ousava a falar assim com ele? Mas que absurdo, _ninguém_, nem mesmo da sua família, se atrevia a falar desse jeito com ele! E ainda por cima o chamou de tirano e disse que só ganhou por causa das suas fãs. Isso não era verdade, ele tivera uma grande quantidade de votos por isso tinha o direito da presidência. Foi assim que ele ganhou, não foi?  
- Ora sua... – começou, perdendo toda a sua calma.

Natsumi interferiu e puxou a amiga pelo braço, distanciando-a de Byakuya.

- Ah, então... Chega de troca de elogios não é pessoal? – disse com um sorriso falso no rosto – Vamos, Ren? Tudo bem ele não aceitou, fazer o que... – Natsumi não admitiria que estava com medo do que os dois poderiam fazer.

Byakuya cerrou os punhos. Natsumi puxou a ex-delinqüente até a porta e fez um sinal para que Ryusei saísse também. Este fez uma pequena reverência a ele, e obedeceu a jovem dos cabelos rosa rapidamente, indo logo para a saída.

Ren soltou-se do aperto da amiga, e antes de sair pela porta, encarou os seus olhos frios.

- Isso não vai ficar assim. – falou e logo em seguida, deixou a sala.

**.x.x.x.**

**Seção ****"Os Pensamentos Mais Profundos Dos Nossos Personagens ;D"**

Grimmjow: Ela pode ser baixinha mas é jeitosinha n__n. Quer dizer, ela é uma despeitada Ò_ó. Mas é tão kawaii que não dá pra parar de olhar _'

Ulquiorra: Onde será que tá a irmã do Grimmjow '-'?

Tsubaki: O que ele tanto olha O.o? Será que minha boca tá suja? o_o

Hanna: Vou fingir que esse bolinho é o Ichigo e comer todinho :D

Kyoko: Ele me chamou pra ir s2__s2. Kyoko, mantenha a calma e sorria :D

Keiko: Delinqüente _"" *medo*

Tsuki: OMFG! Ele vai me beijar O_O". Não! Não é possível " Preciso fugir :O, ou não e__e. Eu posso deixar ele me beijar *o*. NÃO! EU NÃO POSSO!

Kaien: Por que SEMPRE o Byakuya Ò_Ó? O que essa cara tem de mais hein? Até a minha garota, digo, a Tsuki! Agora eu pego :D

Yuki: To doida para que chegue logo a hora do Clube de costura e__e. Acaba logo esse recreio, porra :D

Miharu: O Grimmjow é tão gostoso *o*. Quer dizer, ele é um delinqüente isso sim ò_ó. Mas não deixa de ser gostoso *o*. O que ele tá fazendo com aquela loira ali hein Ò_Ó?

Lain: O que ela tanto olha pro Grimmjow? Só eu posso olhar pra ele, porra ò_ó. Digo, ele é um safado u.u.. olha como ele tá chegando naquela loira peituda ali... COMO ASSIM? O QUE ELE ACHA QUE TÁ FAZENDO?

Hitsugaya: t-tum, t-tum, t-tum. Respira, Toushirou. É só um abraço de amigo ú_ù. Fica calmo, não é nada de mais... Ela me deu um beijo na bochecha O.O'. VOU DESMAIAR.

Kaori: Hehehe è_é, adoro provocar o Shiro-kun. Mas eu queria que ele virasse o rosto e eu desse um selinho nele *o*. Vira o rosto, vira!

Thierry: Fui descoberta o_o. Agora ferrou.

Asuka: O Ichigo tá sendo tão bonzinho comigo o. Será que ele gosta de mim *-*? Não, não é possível *-* Será que eu gosto dele? Ai Mel Dels...

Ichigo: Será que eu to dando muito na pinta esses dias O.o? Toda garota que eu falo fica envergonhada o_o, eu hein _'.

Natsumi: Confesso que votei Byakuya n____n"

Ren: Ele tem o peito forte, né *o*?

Byakuya: Ela tem os peitos grandes *o*. Digo, abusada Ò__Ó!

**N/a: **Aeeeeew! FINALMENTE atualizada! Demorei mais de uma semana fazendo esse capítulo _'. Estão sentindo um cheiro de triângulo amoroso no ar 8D? Não ó_ò? Não estão? Então tá :/ *apanha* xD

Mas gente POR FAVOR me digam o que acharam do capítulo! Me falem se as personagens estão iguais a que vocês enviaram :D. Se quiserem mandar alguma idéia, pode mandar, sem problemas! O mistério da fic só irá começar no próximo capítulo. E avisando: o vilão dessa história pode ser qualquer um! Afinal, sou eu que decido :D

Gostaria de pedir desculpas as personagens que apareceram pouco. Estou tentando desenvolve-las melhor antes de entrar numa trama. Algumas personagens eu já tracei uma história, outras ainda não, então é por isso que algumas aparecem mais que as outras :/

POR FAVOR me digam o que vocês acharam do Especial Final de Capítulo xD. Se ninguém gostou, não faço mais u.u. Se todo mundo gostou eu faço de novo \o\.

_Quem não comentar, a autora não se lembrará. _Ou seja, se você não comentar na fic, a autora pode se esquecer de você O:. Gente, isso NÃO É UMA AMEAÇA. É que realmente me lembro melhor das personagens quando cada autora comenta sobre a sua atuação na fic ^^.

Só isso gente. I Love ya! Bye bye!

Agora, algumas notas sobre a fic:

Christine é a personagem principal do musical O Fantasma da Ópera.

Bolinho de arroz em japonês.


	5. AVISOS

Olá, amorecos ;D

Tudo bem, eu sei que vocês devem está querendo me matar, mas por favor, não façam isso! Ç.Ç

É que na semana passada eu tive que passar por uma operação e tive que me manter afastada por um tempo... Aí quando eu decidi voltar: BUM! Tive um bloqueio! Comecei a conversar com o meu amigo **Hellequin** para me ajudar com a história e chegamos a uma conclusão: o enredo vai mudar drásticamente. Eu realmente vou puxar esta história para o terror, ou seja, haverá **mortes **na fic. Por favor, estejam preparadas e rezem para não ser vocês :D

Quanto à atualização, sinceramente, não sei quando eu vou atualizar. Pode ser amanhã! Pode ser depois de amanhã O:. Eu gostaria de atualizar essa semana, então por favor, sejam um pouco pacientes....

Era só isso, então... bye?


	6. Chapter 6

**N/a: **Este capítulo será EDITADO pois **não foi betado **(**N/B: **Está cheios de erros grotescos ¬¬ Não deu tempo de entregar o capítulo betado pra ela u.u. Aconselho a ler depois xD)

Yuki andava pelo corredor, distraída. Enquanto rumava em direção à sua sala de aula, folheava o seu caderno de desenho. Fazia tudo durante a aula e depois olhava, para jogar fora o que não a agradou. De uns tempos para cá, tem desenhado muitas fantasias, como fadas, bruxas, piratas... Olhou feio para uma fantasia de vampira que havia feito, torceu o nariz, em sinal de reprovação e resolveu arrancá-la do caderno. Ficou simplesmente horrível!, pensou. Continuou analisando os seus desenhos, já estava perto da sala.

Sentiu topar com alguém, e o seu caderno caiu, aberto na página da sua mais nova roupa de bruxa. _Droga! _Odiava quando os outros viam os seus desenhos. Virou os olhos para encarar a pessoa que esbarrou.

- Ah, desculpa...

Era um garoto da sua sala: Ishida Uryuu, e também a encarava. Ele tinha os cabelos negros azulados em um corte engraçado na altura do queixo, os seus olhos eram pequenos e quase não dava para perceber a cor da íris por estarem sempre escondidos atrás de um óculos de grau quadrado. Não era muito forte, mas mesmo assim tinha ombros largos. Ostentava sempre uma expressão séria no rosto, e durante as aulas costumava a ficar na primeira cadeira. Yuki tinha receio em falar com ele por causa da sua personalidade fria.

Ele se abaixou para pegar o caderno, mas ela foi mais rápida a se abaixar primeiro.

- Ah não, tudo bem, deixa que eu pego. – corou um pouco quando as suas mãos se tocaram, mas não o encarou.

Ele se levantou sem dizer nada, desviou dela e continuou andando. Yuki tentou não olhar mais para ele, escondendo as suas bochechas por detrás do caderno. Percebeu que já estava frente a porta da sala de aula, ia abri-la quando o ouviu alertando:

- Se eu fosse você, não entraria aí agora. – disse de costas para ela. Dado o aviso, continuou seguindo o seu caminho.

Ela, primeiramente, não compreendeu o que ele queria dizer. Mas assim que ouviu gritos vindos de dentro da sala de aula, entendeu. Abriu a porta e se deparou com a imagem de Kyoko gritando batendo de frente a Ichigo.

- KUROSAKI ICHIGO, SEU TREMENDO IDIOTA!

- Não foi nada demais, Wakamiya, não precisa ser exagerada... – ele coçava a cabeça, com o ar despreocupado.

- VOCÊ REALMENTE QUER MORRER, KUROSAKI! E ISSO VAI ACONTECER HOJE! – ela berrava enquanto apontava o dedo para a cara do ruivo.

Yuki estava completamente alheia a briga dos dois. Foi até Natsumi, que ria a alto e parecia assistir tudo de camarote, para tentar tirar-lhe alguma informação.

- Ahn, Natsumi-chan? O que aconteceu aqui? – perguntou, colocando a sua mochila em cima da mesa.

Esperou que o seu acesso de riso parasse.

- Bem, a Kyoko estava sentada ouvindo música. Aí o Ichigo veio falar com ela... – contou, ajeitando os óculos e tentando suprimir o riso. – Ela não escutou, já que estava ouvindo música alta... O Ichigo ficou com raiva e tirou o pirulito da boca dela.

Yuki até entendia um pouco. Sabia que todo dia de manhã Kyoko aparecia com um inseparável pirulito de cereja na boca. E ninguém se atrevia a pedir a ela um deles. Era viciada naquilo.

- Ahh, então foi isso... – balançou a cabeça em sinal de compreensão – Mas ela não está sendo um pouco exagerada não?

- Nem um pouco exagerada – ironizou Ren, que Yuki nem percebera que ela chegara ali. Estava ao lado de Natsumi com os braços cruzados – E todo esse escândalo por causa de um pirulito de cereja. Blérgh. – ela fez uma careta – Odeio cerejas.

- Fala a Srta. Descrição! – rebateu a de cabelos rosados – Se lembra de ontem? – e deu uma risadinha sacana.

Ren lhe deu um olhar carregado de ódio.

- Não quero falar sobre isso.

Yuki agora estava boiando no assunto das duas. Voltou os seus olhos para a briga:

- Você, Kurasaki... É inacreditável! – ela bateu um pé no chão.

- Olha se quiser eu te devolvo, não precisa ficar brava assim...

Kyoko cerrou ainda mais o seu punho contra a palma da mão, e virou-se tão rapidamente que a única fita em seu cabelo desamarrou e caiu no chão, deixando os seus cabelos negros a mostra.

- Sabe o que você faz como ele, Ichigo? Enfia no...

- OPA! OPA! Tudo bem, sem mais baixarias, ok? – Renji interferiu no meio da briga, tentando acalmar os nervos da morena.

Natsumi bufou.

- Por que você sempre tem que estragar tudo, hein, Renji? – ela revirou os olhos e cruzou os braços, sentando emburrada em cima de mesa. Renji fez um 'tsc' com a boca.

- E por que você tem que ser sempre tão sádica? – perguntou se referindo à prima. Ela simplesmente o ignorou.

Kyoko estava apertando os punhos tentando controlar a sua raiva. Ichigo, para tentar se desculpar, pegou a fita azul do seu cabelo no chão e estendeu para ela, que a pegou de má vontade. Empurrou Ichigo do seu caminho, e rumou até fora da sala de aula com passos pesados. Todos ficaram estáticos com a cena.

- Nossa, o que foi isso em Ichigo? – perguntou o ruivo ao seu amigo, que ainda estava paralisado.

- Sei lá. Vai entender essas garotas...

**.x.x.x.**

- Legal, Haruhi, agora chegaremos atrasadas.

A garota de longos cabelos negros andava apressada pelo corredor da escola. A sua franja lateral estava presa por dois grampos coloridos e usava óculos de aro grosso na frente dos seus grandes olhos cinzentos. A sua pele sempre branca adquirira um leve tom rosado pelo esforço de andar rápido em direção a sua sala de aula e havia uma expressão nada contente em seu rosto. Logo atrás, a sua irmã a seguia no mesmo ritmo, mas ao contrário dela, parecia despreocupada.

- E qual é o problema? Uma vez ou outra não faz mal! Não seja tão mal humorada, Haruka-chan! – protestou a sua irmã, Haruhi, que tinha a aparência idêntica à sua irmã gêmea, exceto os óculos.

- O problema é: eu _nunca _chego atrasada. Isso pode manchar o meu histórico impecável e...

PAFT!

Acidentalmente, Haruka bateu com a lateral do corpo em uma pilastra, isso fez com que ela escorregasse e caísse de bunda no chão. Haruhi começou a gargalhar, o que não ajudou a melhorar o humor da irmã.

- Pare de rir e me ajude! – exigiu. Haruhi se controlar para não continuar rindo e estendeu o braço para a irmã se levantar.

- Sabe... – disse assim que Haruka se recompôs – Você não deveria usar esses óculos. Vai acabar tendo um acidente sério esses dias!

Haruka fechou a cara.

- Não fale bobagens, é _óbvio _que eu preciso usar óculos.

- Não precisa não – cantarolou Haruhi – você só usa para ficar diferente de mim. Acha que eu não sei, hum?

Haruka trincou os dentes.

- Não seja idiota, Haruhi! Agora vamos logo! Não quero ficar mais atrasada do que já estou! – vociferou Haruka.

- Ok, ok. A minha sala é por ali. Tchauzinho, anee-chan!

Ela revirou os olhos e seguiu o seu caminho

**.x.x.x.**

Grimmjow ostentava um sorriso perverso no rosto. Estava matando aula, _de novo_. Hoje ele teria aula de química com o professor Urahara e... ele não gostava de química. Exigia _tanta _concentração resolver aqueles problemas, que só olhar para a tabela periódica o deixa tonto. Matar aula parecia bem mais construtivo, porque era algo que ele _sabia_ fazer, e sabia fazer bem. Na escola ele não faria nada prestativo mesmo, qual seria a diferença em fazer nada na escola ou na rua? Talvez, à tarde, ele pulasse o muro da escola e aparecesse para uma aula ou outra, só para se divertir. _Talvez._

Nesse momento, parecia bem mais interessante ver aquele pobre garoto ser esmurrado pelos seus companheiros de gangue. Ele gritava, chorava, dizendo que não tinha dinheiro, pedia para que eles o deixassem a paz e essas coisas que todos diziam quando era apanhados pelos Espadas.

Quando Grimmjow percebeu que o garoto começa a cuspir sangue, ordenou que parassem. Ele era magrelo, franzino, com a pele muito branca e delicada. Tinha o cabelo loiro claro com uma franja cobrindo completamente o seu olho esquerdo. Estava de quatro no chão, respirando ofegante enquanto os delinqüentes riam do seu estado.

- Então... – começou Grimmjow – Qual era o seu nome mesmo?

- I-Izuro... – pausou para respirar – Kira.

- Humm – ele assentiu – Parece que você estuda na Yamamoto Gakuen. Qual a sua série?

- Primeiro ano B, senhor. Por favor, me deixem ir agora...

Grimmjow ponderou. Ulquiorra havia lhe falado que a garota que esbarrou nele no dia anterior era do primeiro ano. Ele sorriu.

- Por acaso conhece uma garota chamada Sakurai Lain? – perguntou com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

Kira estremeceu. O que um cara como aquele ia querer com Sakurai? Será que ela tinha se envolvido com gangues ou coisa parecida? Não é possível. Apesar de ela ser uma pessoa muito fechada e intimidadora, nunca se envolveria com Grimmjow. Mordeu o lábio, não queria responder. Mas se fizesse o que ele queria, poderia ser esmurrado mais uma vez.

- Co-conheço...

O seu sorriso se estendeu mais ainda.

- Interessante. Acho que você me será útil.

**.x.x.x.**

Hanna batucava com os dedos impacientemente na mesa. Não prestava o mínimo de atenção na aula. Desde que Renji lhe contara que eles iam se apresentar ao vivo no Peach bar na sábado, ela não conseguia manter a calma. Estava inquieta, principalmente por que já era sexta-feira! Não estava nem um pouco preparada para ser vista cantando em publico. Tinha entrado na banda de Ichigo há quantos meses? Quatro? Não esperava que fossem se apresentar tão cedo. Aumentou o ritmo das batucadas.

- Pelo amor de Deus, Hanna, PARE DE BATUCAR NA MESA! – repreendeu Kyoko, em um tom alto o suficiente para quem estivesse perto ouvir, porém inaudível para o professor. – Quer morrer? – ameaçou.

- Desculpe... – sussurrou – é que essa coisa de cantar em publico está me deixando tão ansiosa... Ai, eu não sei o que fazer! – mordeu o lábio.

- Parar de bater na mesa seria uma boa idéia. – sugeriu a amiga com sarcasmo na voz. Hanna revirou os olhos.

- Droga, Kyo-chan! Não dá pra você me ajudar, não? – perguntou Hanna chorosa.

Ela revirou os olhos.

- Eu pensei que você amasse cantar. – Kyoko sussurrou tão baixo que só a sua amiga poderia ouvir.

- Eu amo cantar! – respondeu, um pouco alto de mais. Logo em seguida abaixou o tom – Só que eu ainda não estou preparada para que todo mundo veja...

Kyoko ponderou fitando as suas unhas, hoje pintadas de rosa claro. Virou-se para Hanna com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

- Se você está fazendo aquilo que ama, não deveria se importar com o quê as pessoas vão dizer. É só você chegar na hora, ignorar tudo ao seu redor e dar tudo de si que vai dar certo!

Hanna se espantou com as suas palavras. Não era sempre que Kyoko dizia coisas assim. Normalmente tudo que saía da sua boca era carregado de sarcasmo, mas ela sabia que essas palavras tinham sido sinceras, saídas do fundo do seu coração. Conhecia a sua amiga o suficiente para afirmar isso. Ficou tão feliz com o quê ouviu, que só conseguiu lhe devolver com um sorriso ainda mais iluminado.

- Você está certa. Obrigada.

- Eu sempre estou. – voltara a ser a velha Kyoko de sempre.

**.x.x.x.**

Quando o sinal do intervalo soou, Ulquiorra fez menção de tirar logo o seu celular do bolso e discar para Grimmjow. Pensava que depois da saída de Ren da gangue, ele não mataria mas aulas com tanta freqüência. Mas parece que estava errado. Era a segunda fez essa semana. Discou o seu número e levou o celular à orelha, mas estava ocupado. _Idiota_, xingou mentalmente o moreno.

Foi quando viu a garota de longos cabelos azuis vindo em sua direção. Guardou o celular no bolso.

Thierry havia marcado com a sua amiga Kaori de comer no pátio e depois ir até a biblioteca tentar ensinar a matéria que Kaori havia perdido quando decidiu matar aula dormindo. Mas assim que viu que Ulquiorra estava no corredor mexendo no celular, não resistiu, resolveu vir falar com ele. Kaori poderia esperar alguns minutos.

- Ulquiorra-kun! – ela cumprimentou, mirando os seus incríveis olhos verde esmeralda.

- Thierry-san – respondeu.

As suas bochechas tomaram um leve tom rosa.

- Então... erh, Ulquiorra-kun... Sabe que eu toco numa banda, não é... – mordeu o lábio, nervosa – É que nós vamos tocar sábado a noite no Peach Bar... Eu... gostaria que você pudesse me ver tocando.

Ulquiorra a encarou por breves segundos. Logo em seguida, desviou o olhar.

- Claro. Eu irei.

O seu coração pulou de alegria. Agora que sabia que Ulquiorra a assistiria tocando, ficou ainda mais determinada a dar tudo de si. Sentiu-se mais leve, flutuando de felicidade.

– Por acaso o seu irmão veio à escola hoje? – ele perguntou repentinamentem cortando a sua onda de alegria.

Ela estranhou a pergunta. Grimmjow e Ulquiorra eram da mesma sala e andavam sempre juntos, feito unha e carne. Por que perguntava isso a ela?

- Hum. Eu me lembro ter vindo para a escola junto com ele, mas não o vi entrado.

E como sempre, ele não demonstrou nenhuma reação.

- Por quê? Algum problema? – perguntou, preocupada. Mais preocupada com Ulquiorra do quê com Grimmjow.

- Ele não compareceu a aula. – respondeu.

Ela bufou, irritada. Sabia que o seu irmão era um dos maiores delinqüentes que rondavam o bairro. Mas já estava farta em saber o quanto ele matava aula. E sempre que via alguma nota no jornal sobre ataques de gangues, procurava nem saber quem fora. Tentava ignorar o máximo possível da segunda vida do seu irmão.

- De novo. – cruzou os braços, irritada – Deve está matando aula com aqueles delinqüentes da gangue de novo.

Ulquiorra nada disse, só não a encarava. Thierry se pôs a admirá-lo. Poderia passar horas só olhando para ele. Poderia passar horas só tentando adivinhar o que pensava.

- Vou tentar ligar para ele novamente. – pronunciou, despertando Thierry.

- H-hai...

Ele rediscou os números.

- Então... tenho que ir. Marquei com a minha amiga... Humm, tchau. – se despediu timidamente.

- Até mais. – ele respondeu sem tirar o telefone da orelha.

**.x.x.x.**

**- **Hey, Haruhi!

Renji chamava por Haruhi, que andava na direção oposta a ele. Ele correu até a garota de longos cabelos negros e quando a alcançou, tocou em seu ombro, mas assim que ele ficou de frente para ele, percebeu que não tratava da sua amiga Haruhi, pois esta garota usava óculos de grau e tinha a franja presa por presilhas coloridas. Ela olhou para ele com uma expressão nada contente.

- Não sou a Haruhi. – disse num tom aborrecido.

Renji coçou a cabeça, sem graça, e riu para tentar disfarçar o seu constrangimento.

- Hehehe, desculpe. Você deve ser a irmã dela, né? – tentou concertar a situação - A Har...

- Haruka. – ela completou num tom sério. – Bem, eu não sou a minha irmã. Licença, sim?

Ela deu as costas e já estava se preparando para ir, quando sentiu alguém segurando o seu braço.

- Espere! – ele pediu – Eu ia pedir para a sua irmã vir nos ver tocar sábado a noite no Peach Bar. Pode falar com ela? Você está convidada também. – deu uma piscada e abriu um sorriso safado para ela.

O rosto de Haruka tingiu-se de vermelho, enquanto uma onda de raiva e constrangimento invadia o seu rosto. Quem ele pensava que era? Como tinha a ousadia de segurar o seu braço e lhe dar uma piscada? Ao perceber que ele ainda não a soltara, cerrou os punhos.

- Não toque em mim. Não sorria para mim. _Não pisque para mim! – _vendo a sua expressão atônita, com o braço livre, o puxou com força e desferiu um soco no rosto do infeliz, que urrou de dor, virando a cabeça para o lado. Ele ficou tonto e se apoiou na parede do corredor, massageando o lugar atingido.

- O que é isso? Ficou doida, menina? Por quê fez isso?

Mas ela não lhe deu ouvidos. Continuou seguindo o seu caminho determinada.

**.x.x.x.**

- Fala sério, Ren, você não faria isso. – Natsumi duvidou da amiga. Ela deveria saber que _nunca _se duvida de Katsumi Ren. A garota de cabelos brancos sorriu maliciosamente, brincando com o seu piercing.

- E por quê eu não faria? – indagou à de cabelos róseos.

- Porque já foi coragem o suficiente você dizer aquelas coisas para o Kuchiki ontem. – disse Natsumi cruzando os braços, mas só conseguiu arrancar gargalhadas da amiga.

- Eu sou uma ex-Espada. Acha que eu tenho medo de um menino riquinho? – disse, estalando os dedos da mão e gargalhando mais um pouco.

- Ren... você não sabe no que está se metendo. – respondeu a amiga não achando nenhuma graça.

- Ah, eu sei sim. – disse com os olhos vidrados na figura do presidente do grêmio almoçando sozinho a poucos metros dali.

Ignorando os protestos da amiga, ela foi até ele, determinada, com passos firmes. Podia ouvir Natsumi chamando o seu nome, de longe, o que dava mais graça ainda na situação, para ela. Parou em frente a Byakuya, que estava sentando num banco, comendo o seu almoçado elegantemente com os hachis. Ela pôs as mãos na cintura e esperou que ele a atendesse.

- O que quer? – perguntou sem olhar para ela.

- Pensou na proposta?

Desviou a atenção da comida para encará-la.

- Pensei. – disse calmamente. – A resposta é não.

Ela revirou os olhos e começou a bater os pés no chão impacientemente.

- Olha, você não precisa fazer nada. Nem precisa ir ao baile se quiser. É só me dar a porcaria da autorização que eu paro de te perturbar, ok? Não é tão difícil assim. – abriu um sorrisinho sarcástico – Acho que isso você consegue fazer.

Ele bufou e estreitou os olhos, irritado.

- Se eu der a autorização para esse baile logo me surgirão mais problemas, porque sempre cai tudo nos ombros do Grêmio Estudantil. – disse num tom aborrecido.

Foi a vez dela de bufar.

- Não iremos jogar nada para cima do Grêmio, pode ter certeza. – cruzou os braços – Só quero a autorização!

Ele levantou da banco, irritado, assim como ele fez na visita anterior. Apontou o dedo para ela, sem tocá-la.

- Estou tendo problemas com delinqüentes, alunos jogando tijolos pela janela, além de várias reclamações que eu tenho que enviar para o diretor da escola. Com tantos problemas nessa escola, vocês ainda pensam em baile?! – indagou um pouco alto demais, fazendo com que eles passassem a ser o centro das atenções no pátio.

- Tem certeza que não é nenhum tipo de desculpa? – perguntou ela nem um pouco intimidada com o seu tom de voz.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Desculpa?

- É. Para não ter nenhuma festa para ir. – ela começou a gargalhar – Você pode ser o cara mais popular da escola, mas não deixa de ser também o mais anti-social. – deu um sorriso maldoso.

Trincou os dentes. Sua vontade era de pular no pescoço daquela atrevida a apertá-lo até que ele lhe pedisse desculpas. É claro que a sua compostura o impediu de tal ato. Respirou fundo tentando controlar a raiva. Era poucas as vezes que perdia o controle, e essa não seria uma delas.

- Não vou ficar aqui para ser insultado. – recolheu as suas coisas do banco e se retirou dos passos, ignorando os cochichos das pessoas por quem ele passava.

Ren teve outro acesso de riso. Enquanto gargalhava e voltava para perto de Natsumi, via que todos a encarava, atônitos com a coragem da garota em confrontar Kuchiki Byakuya. Natsumi era uma delas, estava com o queixo caído, espantada com a amiga. Ren, que estava com a barriga doendo de tanto rir, enxugou as lágrimas, pondo a mão no ombro de Natsumi. Ela olhou feio.

- Eu não acredito. – disse a de cabelos róseos.

- Ah, fala sério, você não acha engraçado? – perguntou tentando controlar o riso.

Natsumi revirou os olhos.

- Você não precisava ter feito isso ¬¬... - Natsumi tentava esconder o seu constrangimento.

- Por quê? Tinha outro plano em mente? – a ex-delinqüente ainda sorria feito uma maníaca.

- Na verdade, tinha sim...

Natsumi tinha os olhos focados em uma garota de cabelos castanhos do 9° ano, sentada na grama, não tão longe dali.

**.x.x.x.**

Thierry estava aérea. Já havia esbarrado em algumas pessoas, mas não se importava muito. O céu parecia tão bonito... engraçado, porque na previsão do tempo dizia que ia chover. Mas para ela o céu estava perfeito. O mundo tinha ficado mais bonito de repente. Sentiu uma súbita vontade de tocar piano. Toda vez que ficava feliz tinha vontade de tocar piano... Por que será? Não importa. Tudo parecia tão bonito...

- Thierry! Thie-chan! Está acordada? – Kaori estalava os dedos próximos aos seus olhos para que a amiga acordasse. Logo, Thierry despertou dos seus devaneios, tendo que balançar a cabeça para tentar voltar ao mundo real.

- Ah, oi! Kaori-chan! Da onde você surgiu? – perguntou a de cabelos azuis, ainda meio abobalhada.

Ela arqueou a sobrancelha, sem entender o que se passava com a amiga.

- Eu hein, Thie-chan, você está esquisita hoje… - a amiga estranhou. – Mas hein! – chamou a atenção com vitalidade, chamando a amiga para se sentar ao seu lado – Você tinha que ver o barraco que rolou aqui mais cedo!

Mas Thierry parecia nas nuvens novamente. Kaori fez um biquinho. Odiava ser ignorada. E a sua amiga estava muito desligada. Havia acontecido alguma coisa que ela não ficara sabendo!

- THIERRY! – berrou.

Foi acordada dos seus pensamentos pelo susto. Kaori levou as mãos à cintura, aborrecida por não está sabendo de alguma coisa.

- Thierry! Por que você está assim, hein? E porque chegou atrasada? – Kaori queria satisfações da amiga, que agora sim parecia desperta.

- Ah, desculpa... – as suas bochechas começaram a corar novamente. – É que eu parei para conversar com o Ulquiorra no caminho...

Os olhos de Kaori se arregalaram, o sei queixo caiu. Estava explicado porque a sua amiga estava daquele jeito! Ela já tinha percebido a quedinha – tudo bem, o _tombo _– da sua amiga pelo moreno. Toda vez que se falavam Thierry ficava assim, boba ao extremo.

- Ahh, então é por isso que você tá assim! – ela exclamou dando uma pisca da para a amiga.

- Ahn? Assim como? – Thierry realmente não havia entendido.

- Assim... BOBA! Desligada, aérea. Culpa do Ulqui-kun!

Thierry sentiu que todo o seu sangue viria para o seu rosto.

- C-claro que n-não! Não seja boba, Kaori-chan!

- Uhh! Me conte tudo!

**.x.x.x.**

Tsuki carregava outra papelada para a sala de aula. Havia acabado de tirar a xérox que a professora Yoruichi lhe pedira. Estava tão cansada... Depois que deixasse os papéis na sala de aula ia almoçar. Sorte que sexta-feira não tinha muita coisa para fazer. Poderia relaxar um pouco antes de ir trabalhar. Depois lembrou-se que o Peach Bar estava sempre muito movimento às sextas. Suspirou. Pelo menos ganharia bastante comissão hoje...

Estava quase alcançando a sala de aula quando esbarrou de frente com alguém. O impacto fez com que as folhas no seu colo caíssem todas, se espalhando pelo chão do corredor. Xingou baixinho e teve um tremendo susto quando viu quem esbarrara nela.

- K-Kuchiki-kun! – os seus olhos cinzentos e frios a encaravam. Normalmente ela tinha medo quando Byakuya a encarava assim, mas dessa vez, ele tinha um brilho diferente no olhar. Parecia... triste?

Ele se abaixou para pegar as suas folhas.

- Pode deixar que eu pego, Kuchiki-kun! – proferiu, se abaixando também para pegar.

- Não tem problema. Eu pego. – respondeu sem emoção.

Tateou o chão, pegando as folhas. Quando a sua mão tocou na dele, acidentalmente, não conseguiu evitar de encará-lo. Ele também a olhava nos olhos. Agora que ela estava tão perto dele, percebia porque tantas garotas na escola babava por ele. Se pôs a admirá-lo. Ele era simplesmente lindo! Tinha os traços do rosto tão bonitos que pareciam desenhados. Além do forte aroma floral, porém másculo, que ele emanava. Achava que nunca tinha ficado perto de um cara tão cheiroso como ele...

_Cacham._ Ouviu um pigarro. Virou-se para cima, assustada.

Era Shiba Kaien, apoiado na parede, com os braços cruzados, olhando intensamente para ela.

- Atrapalho alguma coisa?

Tsuki tentou se recompor na mesma hora. Levantou-se rapidamente, arrumando a sua saia. Não sabia porquê, mas sentia que estava extremamente vermelha.

- Kaien! – exclamou, com a voz tremendo de nervosismo – Atrapalhar? Atrapalhar o quê? – ela desviou os olhos para Byakuya, que já tinha acabado de recolher as folhas – Eu esbarrei no Byakuya e... ele estava me ajudando a pegar as cópias do exercício! – mordeu o lábio.

Kaien levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Não me deve satisfações, Tsuki. – e, assim como chegou, foi embora repentinamente. Tsuki até tentou levantar o braço e pedir para que ele esperasse, mas ele tinha razão, não devia satisfação alguma, mas mesmo assim, não se sentia bem...

- Aqui – Byakuya lhe deu devolveu as cópias e seguiu o seu caminho, sem ao menos dar tempo para ela agradecer.

Com um certo pesar e uma tristeza enorme no coração, entrou na sala de aula e deixou o bolo em cima da mesa do professor. Sentiu a necessidade de se sentar e sentou-se na primeira cadeira que viu na frente. Seus ombros caíram de cansaço. Deu um longo suspiro. Não sabia porque se sentia assim. Precisava de férias...

- Ah! Aí está você!

Kibagami Junko, uma garota de longos cabelos cor-de-mel e seios grandes de mais para a sua idade, entrou na sala. Tinha grandes olhos acinzentados e sempre um sorriso estampado no rosto. Ela veio em direção à Tsuki e apoiou as mãos na mesa dos professores, encarando a sua amiga.

- Onde você estava? Disse que não demorava! – reclamou.

- Ah, desculpe, Junko-chan... Eu precisei tirar umas cópias para a professora Yoruichi... – Tsuki tentou se justificar, mas foi cortada pela amiga.

- Blá blá blá! Anda! Vamos logo almoçar!

**.x.x.x.**

Lain se xingava internamente por ter esquecido a sua câmera. Por que tinha que deixar a câmera em casa logo no dia que teve um barraco envolvendo o presidente do Grêmio Estudantil? Tudo bem, não tinha sido nada demais. Mas e daí? Era o Presidente do Grêmio Estudantil e a ex-delinqüente! Quem não gostaria de ver essa cena mais uma vez? O seu dia estaria completo se tivesse trago a câmera!

- Você parece bem feliz. – Tsubaki disse sem muita emoção na voz. Parecia um pouco triste.

Lain abriu um sorriso no canto do rosto.

- Acabei de ver uma cena hilária. Por quê não estaria feliz?

Tsubaki não respondeu. Encarava o chão com um certo pesar nos olhos. Lain decidira mudar de assunto:

- Kira não veio hoje. – disse simplesmente.

Não houve nenhuma reação por parte de Tsubaki.

- Não acha estranho? Ele nunca falta à aula. – ela insistiu, mas a sua amiga ainda parecia não escutá-la.

Inesperadamente, Tsubaki ficou de pé, desamassou a saia e disse:

- Volto já.

E foi embora, deixando uma Lain desconfiada e atonita.

**.x.x.x.**

Tsubaki estava com o coração apertado. Lhe doeu muito ver aquela garota – a ex-delinqüente – rir da cara de Byakuya na frente da escola inteira! Quem ela pensava que era? Oras, ela não conhecia absolutamente nada dele para falar tal absurdo! Byakuya não é anti-social. É reservado, há uma grande diferença. Poderia dizer que é até um pouco tímido. O conhecia desde criança, por isso poderia afirmar isso.

Quando chegou em frente à sala do Grêmio Estudantil, percebeu que não havia mas ninguém por ali. Bateu timidamente na porta, esperando ser atendida.

- Quem é? – perguntou ele. Era visível em sua voz que estava nervoso.

- Yu... Yukimura Tsubaki! – respondeu, ainda insegura se deveria estar ali ou não.

Demorou alguns – longos – segundos para que ele respondesse.

- Entre.

Com o coração aliviado, ela pegou na maçaneta.

- Com licença! – abriu a porta lentamente, tentando não fazer barulho.

Ele olhava distraidamente para a janela, que ficava atrás da mesa da presidência. O vento batia em seu rosto, fazendo os cabelos negros flutuarem e contrastar ainda mais a sua beleza serena. Tinha uma certa tristeza no olhar, Tsubaki podia perceber. Desejou que não tivesse ido ali, teria sido melhor deixá-lo sozinho. Fitou os pés e deixou que os seus cabelos curtos cobrissem o seu rosto, para que ele não visse a sua vermelhidão.

- Você está bem? – perguntou simplesmente. Ele não a encarou.

- Sim.

Ela mordeu o lábio, nervosa. Sabia que ele não estava bem. Ele só ficava com aquele olhar distraído quando alguma coisa o incomodava. Byakuya podia ser uma pessoa bem difícil de entender, mas não para ela.

- Você quer alguma coisa? – ela insistiu.

- Não. – ainda sem encará-la.

Ela suspirou. Não adiantaria nada ficar ali, insistindo. Ele se recuperaria sozinho, como sempre fazia. Era melhor ir embora.

- Então, eu já estou indo... Tudo bem?

Ele não respondeu. Ela seguiu até a porta, quando estava prestes a sair, ouviu o seu nome ser chamado:

- Tsubaki. – ele chamou, ainda sem emoção na voz.

- Hum? – ela virou, com o rosto corado. Dessa vez, ele a olhava nos olhos.

- Obrigada.

Ela suspirou e lhe deu um sorriso. Saiu da sala, o deixando sozinho.

**.x.x.x.**

Já havia batido o sinal da saída. E como sempre, Asuka era a última a sair da sala. Não entendia como tinha a habilidade de ser terrivelmente lenta copiando os exercícios do quadro. Natsumi e Ren já estavam lá fora, esperando por ela. Jogou tudo de qualquer jeito dentro da mochila e saiu correndo para encontrar com as suas amigas. Só que não esperava encontrar Kurosaki Ichigo em seu caminho.

- Kurosaki! – foi o que ela conseguiu gritar antes de topar com ele.

Em um movimento que ela não saberia descrever, Ichigo segurou Asuka para que ela não caísse, mas isso fez com que ele perdesse o equilíbrio e caísse de quatro no chão, levando Asuka junto. O problema, era que ele havia caído justamente em cima _dela._

Quando percebeu a sua posição, Asuka deu uma risada para tentar disfarçar o seu constrangimento.

- Sempre caindo, né, Kurosaki... – mas ela estava muito nervosa. O seu rosto ficava cada vez mais vermelho com a aproximação do ruivo.

- Culpa de quem, Chiharu? – ele sorriu, sem se preocupar em sair de cima dela.

- Já falei pra olhar por onde anda. – agora todo o seu corpo tremia. E não pelo tombo. Podia sentir o hálito quente de Ichigo, e o cheiro do seu perfume emanado do seu corpo. Se ele chegasse um pouco mais perto, os seus narizes poderiam se tocar, mais um pouco, os seus lábios.

- Dessa vez a culpa foi sua.

Ela não agüentava mais. Não que ela _gostasse _de Ichigo. Não gostava! Certo? Havia acabado de sair de um relacionamento, não estaria apaixonada por outro garoto, estaria? Mas aquela proximidade... não estava fazendo bem a ela. Deveria empurrar o seu peito e lhe dar um bom tapa cara por ter feito isso com ela, mas... Não queria _realmente _afastar o peito de Ichigo. Aquela posição lhe parecia tão... _confortável._

- Ah! – um ouviu um gritinho baixo vindo em direção a porta. Mesmo contra a sua vontade, empurrou Ichigo para ver quem era, pois só conseguia ver a cabeleira laranja.

Keiko, a vice representante, ofegava nervosamente, com a mão no coração. Estava vermelho.

- E-Eu... – ela tentou falar – Me-me desculpa! Não queria atrapalhar! – a ruiva nada mais disse. Saiu correndo, fechando a porta com força atrás de si.

Asuka empurrou Ichigo, lhe lançando uma cara feia.

- Idiota. – e saiu da sala.

**.x.x.x.**

Kaori conversava animadamente com Toushiro, apesar de sua animação não ser retribuída. Mas já estava acostumada com a personalidade do seu amigo. Ele podia ser marrento e reclamão, mas não diminuía nem um pouco o carinho que tinha por ele. Pelo contrário, só aumentava. Talvez fosse por isso que ela gostasse tanto dele.

Sentiu ser cutucada nas costas. Virou-se e se deparou com uma garota de cabelos rosas berrantes usando um óculos, e a ex-delinqüente que brigara hoje mais cedo com o presidente do Grêmio.

- Com licença, você é Yamamoto Kaori? – perguntou a de cabelos rosas.

- Sou sim! ^^ - ela respondeu, sem perder a animação.

A de cabelos rosas lhe deu um largo sorriso.

- Eu sou Abarai Natsumi! Tudo bem? Sou a prima do Renji, como vai? – ela perguntou educadamente. Kaori sabia que a conhecia de algum lugar.

- Prima do Renji, legal!

- Então, Yamamoto-san, eu gostaria de conversar com você a sós, pode ser? – ela perguntou olhando diretamente para Hitsugaya.

Kaori preferia falar tudo na presença dos seus amigos. Mas se era assim, tudo bem.

- Ahn... tudo bem. Shiro-kun? Já volto, tá?

Ouviu ele reclamando. Tinha os olhos fixos na garota de cabelos brancos. Todos na escola sabiam que ela já tinha pertencido à uma gangue, mas parece que abandonara de vez essa vida. Mesmo assim, muitos ainda tinham medo dela. Mas Kaori não. Conversar na presença dela ou não não faria a mínima diferença para ela. Mesmo assim Hitsugaya ainda era relutante.

- Ok... – ele assentiu, confiando na amiga.

Ele foi esperá-la no portão. Natsumi ainda sorria.

- Então, acho que você viu a pequena cena da minha amiga hoje no intervalo, não é... – disse, fazendo um bico e apontando para a amiga com os olhos.

Kaori deu uma risadinha.

- Quem não viu?

Ren revirou os olhos.

- É que estamos tentando organizar um baile à fantasia. Mas o Sr. Presidente do Grêmio não permite! – ela explicou, num tom choroso.

- Baile a fantasia? Puxa vida! Seria tão legal! – ela exclamou sem deixar de lado a animação.

- Seria super legal! Mas... ele não permite, sabe... – e voltou com o biquinho.

Kaori também fez um bico, decepcionada. Então, Natsumi continuou.

- Por isso, pensei que _alguém _poderia falar com o diretor e tentar convencê-lo sem a aprovação do Grêmio. – uma sombra maliciosa invadiu o rosto de Natsumi – e quem melhor do que a própria neta do diretor?

O rosto de Kaori se iluminou de animação. Um baile à fantasia! Nunca participara nem de um baile de formatura, agora poderia participar de um baile a fantasia! Sempre quis fazer algo do tipo, mas a sua mãe não permitia que ela fizesse esse tipo de festa nos seus aniversários. Não conseguia esconder a sua empolgação. Chegou até a ficar sem fala.

- Mas se você não quiser, tudo bem... A gente dá um jeito... – Natsumi começou.

- NÃO! – gritou – Quer dizer, tudo bem pra mim! Eu falo com ele!

Natsumi também não conseguiu se segurar de empolgação.

- Sério? Cara, valeu! Então, aqui está um abaixo assinado...

**.x.x.x.**

Koori Miharu andava distraidamente por uma rua perto da escola, já que a sua casa não ficava muito longe. Estava um pouco triste hoje. Não vira Grimmjow nenhuma vez hoje, provavelmente tinha matado aula, _de novo_. Não que ela vigiasse a sua vida! Ela só percebia quando ele não vinha à aula, além do mais, ouvira 'acidentalmente' Thierry comentando com uma amiga que ele não deveria aparecer para as aulas. Ficou ainda mais chateada – e preocupada – pois não gostava de saber que ele estava fazendo besteira na rua. Sacudiu a cabeça. Oras! Grimmjow não era nada dela! Não deveria se preocupar!

Os seus pensamentos estavam tão avoados que nem percebia as vozes ao seu redor. "Nossa, olha aquela garota!" "Que gata!" Dois rapazes de aproximadamente dezoito anos, a seguiam. Eles davam risadas enquanto tentavam chamar a sua atenção.

- Hey! – um dos garotos que a perseguia a chamou – Você, mesmo garota!

Miharu tentou ignorar. Não gostava de falar com estranhos, principalmente com aquele tipo de garoto.

Dois rapazes a alcançaram. Olhavam para ela de cima à baixo, como se fossem comê-la com os olhos. Miharu estremeceu. Não estava gostando nada daquele encontro. Uma onda de medo invadiu o seu corpo.

- Eu não conheço vocês. – ela disse – Me dêem licença? – tentou se desvencilhar deles. Mas eles a cercavam.

- Você é realmente muito bonita. Qual o seu nome? – ele perguntou com um olhar pervertido para os seus seios.

- Por favor, me deixe em paz! – ela pediu, tentando se livrar deles.

- Por que você não vem com a gente? – um deles perguntou, passando a mão perigosamente por cima da sua blusa. Um deles a encostou com violência no poste, enquanto ria. O outro continuava mexendo por cima da sua blusa, brincando com os seus botões. Agora ela já gritava desesperadamente, para que a soltasse.

- Cara, ela é mesmo muito gata! – disse um deles.

- Olha só o tamanho desses peitos! – o outro disse enquanto lambia os beiços, obsceno.

- Me larguem! Me deixem em paz! – Miharu gritava.

Ela tentava afastá-los inutilmente, eram muito mais fortes que ela. Tinha medo do que poderia acontecer a seguir, fechou os olhos e nem percebeu quando as suas lágrimas começaram a rolar. Implorava para que eles não fizessem nada, mas aparentavam não ouvir.

- Hey.

A quarta voz fez com que a atenção de todos desviassem para ele. Um rapaz alto de braços fortes e cabelos negros rebeldes afrontava os agressores. Tinha uma expressão irritada no rosto tatuado.

- Não acham muita falta de educação obrigar uma garota a fazer algo que ela não quer? – perguntou com a voz calma.

- Sai daqui, cara! Essa garota é nossa! Nós a vimos primeiro! – disse um dos rapazes, não ligando para a presença de Hisagi.

- Cara... – o seu companheiro puxou a manga da sua blusa, lhe chamando a atenção – Esse aí é o Hisagi Shuuhei!

- E daí? – o outro perguntou, indiferente.

- Lembra do Noitora? Eles se desentenderam uma vez, e o Hisagi o quebrou todinho!

Ele fez um sinal de indiferença.

- Hunf! Não acredito!

Hisagi fez um 'tsc' com a boca. Deixou a sua mochila no chão e estalou o pescoço, depois os dedos. Arregaçou as mangas e veio na direção do agressor de Miharu, que ainda estava estática de medo.

- É, parece que vou ter que partir para a violência – proferiu Hisagi – Se bem que já fazia um tempo que eu queria arrebentar a cara de alguém...

- Pode vir, idiota, você não sabe com que está se metendo!

Eles soltaram Miharu, que saiu correndo na direção oposta. Ela viu que uma cabeleira ruiva vinha em sua direção. Sorriu ao ver Lain. Correu até ela.

- Lain-san! – ela gritou.

- Miharu-san? – ela perguntou, levantando a sobrancelha. Lain quase nunca ficava espantada com alguma coisa, mas dessa vez ela parecia intrigada. Miharu apoiou as mãos nos ombros de Lain, ofegante. – Aconteceu alguma coisa, Miharu?

- Eu... – ela tentava falar, mas o desespero a impedia – Fui atacada! Eu fui atacada, Lain-san! – as lágrimas voltaram novamente aos seu olhos. Ela abraçou a ruiva, se esquecendo que Lain não gostava de ser tocada – Foi horrível, se o Hisagi-kun...

- Hisagi-kun? – ela perguntou, sem se importar com o abraço da garota de cabelos verdes. Olhou para a direção de onde Miharu veio.

Hisagi segurava um rapaz pela gola da camisa. Ele tinha uma marca no rosto. Não havia nem vestígios do seu companheiro – devia ter fugido. Enquanto Hisagi o espremia contra a parede, ele implorava para que o soltasse, mas o moreno não parecia muito inclinado a deixá-lo ir.

- Aprendemos alguma coisa hoje? – ele perguntou com sarcasmo – Sobre não assediar garotas?

- Sim sim! – ele implorava – Me solta, cara! Não vou fazer mas nada! Me deixa ir!

Ele soltou a sua gola com violência, deixando o homem se estatelar no chão. Depois de reclamar, saiu correndo, atrás do seu companheiro. As suas roupas estavam completamente sujas e amassadas. Hisagi não se deu ao trabalho de ir atrás deles.

Ele veio em direção às duas garotas.

- Você está bem? – perguntou à menina de cabelos verdes. Ela se soltou do abraço de Lain timidamente.

- S-sim... – agora o seu rosto tinha tomado um tom rubro. Não sabia se estava vermelha pela situação ou pela gentileza de Hisagi.

- Ah, meu deus! – Lain exclamou desviando a atenção deles. Ela apontava para um certo ponto.

E Miharu não conseguia acreditar no que via.

Um garoto loiro, com o uniforme completamente sujo e amassado, com manchas vermelhas de sangue espalhadas pela sua roupa e seu rosto. Tinha um enorme mancha roxa no seu olho esquerdo, que normalmente estava tapado pela franja loura. Ele mancava e arrastava a mochila. Lain ainda estava estática.

- Kira!

**N/A: **NÃO! ISSO NÃO É UMA MIRAGEM O:! E eu gostaria de pedir também que NÃO ME MATEM, SOU MUITO JOVEM PARA MORRER xD. Na verdade a fic já estava indo para o esquecimento. Até que eu resolvi tomar vergonha na cara e escrever! E foi isso que fiz :B Demorei exatamente quatro horas e meia para escrever essa coisa '-'. Palmas para mim x) E devo dizer, foi difícil escrever, ver o Globo de Ouro e twittar ao mesmo tempo. Mas eu consegui, eu acho. Tudo bem, tem algumas cenas que eu realmente não gostei. Mas NÃO estou afim de editar agora, hahaha :B Gostaria de pedir desculpas a quem não apareceu muito, eu tentei _". Percebi que o último capítulo está cheio de erros, foi mudar depois... Mas agora realmente não dá. E sobre o enredo da fic, gostaria de falar sobre isso no próximo capítulo. A fic realmente ia ter mortes e terror, mas eu perdi tudo que tinha escrito com terror e tudo mais, então tive que voltar para o estilo fofinho da fic. Então, por enquanto vai ficar esse estilo n_n.

Gostaria de falar sobre os casais, eu dei uma embolada legal, né 8D? Vou embolar mais ainda, huhuhu. Mas não dá pra falar muito agora, porque tá meio tarde x)

Um Special Thanks para **Niyama** (a sua PM me fez parar de ser preguiçosa e escrever esse capítulo ^^), para **Shina Com **por me ajudar a organizar as idéias e para **Hellequin **por nada. É o Beto reader que esquece de me entregar as fics betadas xD. Ele sempre me confunde, mas adoooooro ele :D

E um um beijo especial para **Anne Sensei**, você vai superar, amour 3

Na verdade, um beijo para todo mundo que se inscreveu para essa joça *-*

Reviews n_n?


End file.
